Atado a ti
by MermanNy
Summary: Kaito Shion y Miku Hatsune están enamorados uno de otro aunque no quieran admitirlo, están dispuestos a descubrir los sentimientos del otro y hacer frente a las adversidades que se presenten, para demostrar que están atados uno al otro, alma con alma, por el amor constante
1. 1 Música y helado de vainilla

**Holaaa a todos fans de vocaloid, aquí les dejo un fic especialmente para ustedes; quiero que lo disfruten, tendrá varios capítulos (no puedo decir exactamente cuántos porque no sé xD) les deseo buenos días/tardes/noches**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _1.Música y helado de vainilla._

* * *

Cómo se imaginarán, la casa de los vocaloids está en constante movimiento; puerros por aquí, sake por allá, aplanadora por aquí, helado por allá…

-¡Maldita sea Meikoooo! -Fue lo único que pudo decir el pobre Gakupo antes de ser bañado en vómitos por Meiko que acababa de llegar de una borrachera de costumbre.

Los hermanos Kagamine estaban jugando videojuegos y pararon al escuchar las maldiciones de Gakupo hacia Meiko por el desastre que acababa de hacer.

-Cáshate tú trasvestío pelotudo… miá tu –Dijo Meiko totalmente fuera de sí- tú lo que neshecitas es fóllate una mujer… a ver si así te vuelves hombre trasvestío…

 **(Meiko imaginando hentai con Gakupo xD)**

-cállense ustedes dos- dijo Gumi arrodillada ante una cuna de bebés con unas zanahorias envueltas en un pañuelo- ¿No ves que mis sabrosas zanahorias necesitan dormir? **(¿WTF?)**

-Díselo a esta borracha sin remedio… -Arremetió Gakupo mirando a Meiko que estaba pegada a una botella de sake.

-Jajaja-Rieron los Kagamine al ver a Gumi intentando separar a Meiko de un vomitado Gakupo.

En ese momento llegaron los refuerzos: Mikuo y Kyoteru, los separaron y los mandaron a dormir.

Por fin en la casa había tranquilidad, todos acostados en sus camas durmiendo tranquilamente, todos excepto uno…

Kaito miraba tranquilamente por la ventana mientras oía música suave y comía helado de vainilla, uno de sus sabores favoritos. En esa noche nublada de otoño el viento soplaba con ternura y el peli azul parecía un ángel arropado por el viento mientras su bufanda se movía al ritmo de la brisa…

La puerta se abrió y el volteó rápidamente a ver quién había interrumpido su intimidad, allí, en la penumbra, se encontraba Miku Hatsune, la cual no podía dormir y fue con Kaito para no molestar a los demás, pues sabía que el chico peli azul se quedaba despierto hasta tarde escuchando música y comiendo helado.

-Hola Kaito… -Dijo apenada de haber entrado sin tocar, Kaito se veía extremadamente sexy en pijama. **( OMG xD LOL )**

-Hola Miku, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-Dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y dejaba el helado en la mesita de noche.

-No… no puedo dormir…-Dijo la chica sonrojada de estar a solas con Kaito de noche, encerrados en su habitación.

-No hay problema –Dijo el peli azul sonriendo.

Kaito tomó un control y acercándose a su cama presionó un botón y la cama se extendió haciéndose más ancha, había suficiente espacio para ambos.

Miku se acostó y Kaito cerró las ventanas, se acercó a ella y la cubrió con una manta, se acostó a su lado y esperó; Miku se veía cansada pero parecía que enserio no podía dormir, así que Kaito decidió hacer algo más.

-Miku, ¿te molestaría que te cantara una canción para dormir?

-Claro que no me molesta, me encantaría.

Kaito se preparó y con dulce voz empezó a cantar:

 _¨ Las estrellas anuncian que el día acabará,_

 _Y con mucho silencio el mañana empezará…_

 _Relaja tus ojos lindos, tú cuerpo también_

 _Que duermas bien, buenas noches.¨_

Miku suspiró y se relajó, Kaito la abrazó tiernamente y siguió cantando.

 _¨Desde aquel primer día en que te conocí_

 _El perfil que me muestras siempre es igual,_

 _Con tus ojos tan lindos y llenos de empeño_

 _Mirada fija en el mañana.¨_

Miku respiraba tranquilamente y Kaito decidió dar la estrofa final para enviarla al mundo de los sueños.

 _¨No te apresures… ve tranquila que a nadie le tienes que ganar,_

 _Y es que en el mundo hay, quien te ama y a tu lado siempre estará…¨_

No pudo continuar pues la chica ya dormía tranquila y profundamente, decidió guardar lo que faltaba de la canción para después, se acomodó suavemente para no despertarla, la besó en la frente y le susurró al oído:

 _¨Ten dulces sueños… buenas noches¨_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué pasará con Miku y Kaito? dejen sus críticas en los reviews con sus opiniones y ideas.**

 **nos vemos en el próximo fanfic!**


	2. 2 Miraditas lindas

**holaaa de nuevo!**

 **como están fans de vocaloid, aquí está el capítulo dos**

 **como casi no tengo que hacer lo publiqué rápido, pero es mejor así.**

 **que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _2\. Miraditas lindas_

Miku despertó sobresaltada, tuvo un sueño no muy decente que digamos **( xD )** estaba en la habitación de Kaito y todo estaba perfectamente organizado; respiró profundo, el lugar estaba impregnado del aroma de Kaito, un olor dulce y… provocativo. **( MikuPervertModeON )**

Se fue a su cuarto y se duchó para luego bajar con los demás, todo estaba como de costumbre.

-Maldita sea Len dame mi cucharaaa! –Exclamó Rin abalanzándose sobre su gemelo.

-Esta cuchara no es tuya es míaaa! –Exclamó a su vez el rubio intentando liberarse de las amenazadoras manos de Rin.

-Meiko hazme el favor de comer con la boca cerrada –Dijo Gakupo que estaba sentado junto a Meiko.

-¡Tú mejor cállate hermafrodita! –Meiko miró desafiadoramente a Gakupo, que mejor dejó de molestar.

Miku buscó con la mirada a Kaito; quería agradecerle el haberla ayudado la noche anterior, pero no lo encontró en el comedor.

-Hey hermanita –La llamó Mikuo-No estabas en tu cuarto anoche.

Todos la miraron fijamente, Miku se puso roja a más no poder y parecía que su cara iba a explotar.

Ya estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Kaito apareció en el comedor con una paleta de fresa en la mano, miró a Miku que lo miraba nerviosa.

-Miku pasó la noche en mi cuarto –Dijo Kaito mordiendo la paleta tranquilamente.

-QQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –gritaron todos excepto Mikuo, que los miraba con los ojos como platos. **( O.O )**

-¿Qué? –Dijo Kaito con cara inocente-No hicimos nada malo, solo cantamos un poco y comimos helado.

Todos respiraron profundamente aliviados y Mikuo le sonrió a Miku como señal de que todo estaba bien y no se había enojado con ella.

Luego de comer, todos se fueron a sus actividades de costumbre, Meiko bebía cerveza y sake, Gakupo peinaba su cabello, Gumi vestía a sus zanahorias, Rin perseguía a Len con ¨Josephine ¨ su aplanadora, nada fuera de lo normal… **(LOL)**

Miku buscaba a Kaito y lo encontró en la olvidada biblioteca de la casa vocaloid, el peli azul leía acompañado de un enorme cubo lleno de helado de chocolate.

-ka-kaito…-Susurró la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

-Hola Miku-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Nunca dormí mejor –Dijo sonrojándose con el recuerdo de Kaito abrazándola la noche anterior.

-Genial, me alegro de que mi canción te haya ayudado.

Kaito hizo señas de que quería que ella se sentara junto a él, Miku se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de los libros, sabores de helados en cada página.

Kaito la miró sonriendo, esa mirada era diferente para Miku, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban con intensidad cada vez que volteaban para verla, y ese brillo… ¿era por ella?

Miku estaba ya concentrada leyendo, helado, helado y más helado, ya le estaba dando hambre y Kaito de alguna manera lo notó.

-¿Quieres helado Miku?-Dijo Kaito quitando la tapa del bote de helado y sacando dos cucharillas de la NADA. **( KaitoMagicModeON xD )**

 **( perdón por poner tanto eso, es que me gusta :3 )**

-Claro… me encantaría –Dijo sonrojándose nuevamente.

Libros y helado, que combinación, pero ellos lo disfrutaban, disfrutaban estar sin los ruidos y discusiones de los demás, esos chirridos y peleas hartaban a cualquiera.

El helado se terminó y estaban hartos de leer, así que subieron lentamente y Kaito la miró de nuevo, _¨ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa Miku?¨_ se preguntaba Kaito mientras se despedía de ella, subió rápidamente a su cuarto y cerró con llave, un dolor horrible se apoderaba de su cabeza , no podía vivir sin ella.

Miku estaba en la cocina haciendo su sopa favorita, sopa de puerros, y Mikuo la ayudaba, pues era la sopa favorita de él también. Los Kagamine discutían de videojuegos, Gumi y la recién llegada de sus vacaciones Luka cocinaban, mientras Meiko hablaba con Kyoteru de marcas de cerveza y Gakupo veía televisión.

-Cáshate tú lentotes, que sho soy la má guapa de aquí, toditah son unas lolas… que se beban unash cervezas de verdá pá que tú vea como she vuelven mujeronas de una vé… -Discutía Meiko con Kyoteru el cual estaba reventado de la risa.

-A CENAAAARRR! –llamó Gumi una vez estuvo lista la cena.

Todos se tiraron hacia la mesa como zombies muertos de hambre **( que JAMBRE )** y empezaron a comer bestialmente, pero Miku sentía que algo faltaba… mejor dicho ALGUIEN que ella no podía pasar por alto.

-¿Dónde está Kaito?

Todos se miraron buscando al mencionado, pero era cierto, Kaito no había bajado a cenar…

* * *

 **bueno, este es el final del capítulo dos,**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Porque Kaito no bajó a cenar?**

 **talvez está comiendo helados xD**

 **nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **bayy!**


	3. 3 Las hojas que caen

**Holaa de nuevo hermanos de Fanfiction!**

 **este vez quise hacer algo mas... drámatico,**

 **me he olvidado de poner el disclaimer, pero supongo que todos saben que no me pertenecen estos personajes, así que supongo no hay problema.**

 **espero que les guste el capítulo**

 **disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _3\. Las hojas que caen_

Kaito no bajó a cenar, Mikuo subió a ver por qué no había bajado. Lo encontró en su cuarto dormido profundamente **( no estaba comiendo helados T.T )** así que decidió no molestarlo.

-¿Qué está haciendo el lolica ahí arriba? –Dijo Meiko, aunque estaba perfectamente sobria esa nunca cambia.

-Dormido –Respondió tranquilamente Mikuo mientras se sentaba a seguir degustando su preciada sopa de puerros.

-Tengo ganas de ir al parque- Dedujo Rin- En otoño ver caer las hojas y jugar en ellas es magnífico.

-No es mala idea- Dijo Luka emocionada.

-¡Decidido! –Exclamó Gakupo -¡Mañana iremos al parque!

-HURRAAA! –Exclamaron los miembros de la familia vocaloid.

Era domingo, la temperatura un poco fría y ventosa pero a Kaito no le importaba, con su bufanda era ¨suficiente¨ para no resfriarse; salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras, todos estaban adormilados, mas dormidos que despiertos. Tan alelados estaban que Len bostezaba mientras sumergía una banana en una taza llena de cocoa caliente y Rin tenía su moño en el cuello como un corbatín. **( LOL )**

-Buenos días chicos-Saludó Kaito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Kaito –Saludó Miku abriendo el ENORME refrigerador de la cocina- ¿Qué quieres desayunar Kaito?

-Leche, solo leche.

-El lolica solo toma leche –Dijo Meiko en tono pícaro y burlón.

Antes de que Kaito pudiera contestar Kyoteru entró en la cocina y dio un portazo accidentalmente, un portazo tan fuerte que Kaito derramó la leche del susto.

-Hora de ir al parqueeee!-Llamó Kyoteru.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban agrupados en el auto, pero se dieron cuenta rápidamente de que tendrían que cargar un par de personas para que las demás pudieran por lo menos entrar.

-Problema resuelto-Dijo Mikuo- Len carga a tu hermana, Kaito, carga a Miku.

Mikuo le guiñó el ojo a Miku, esta se sonrojó como nunca.

¡SU HERMANO REALMENTE LO SABÍA!

 ***Flash - Back***

 _Ya era hora de dormir, Mikuo entró a darle las buenas noches a su hermana como hacía siempre antes de irse a dormir, pero esta vez se quedó mirándola a los ojos._

 _-Esto... ¿Pasa algo hermano? ¿Porqué me miras así?-Preguntó Miku confundida por la mirada penetrante de su mayor._

 _-¿Te gusta verdad?-Preguntó Mikuo con una mirada maliciosa._

 _-e-esto... no-no sé de qué ha-hablas-Dijo tartamudeante la chica nerviosa por ser descubierta._

 _-No te hagas la inocente-Dijo Mikuo sonriendo por ver a su hermanita tan sonrojada-Él es un buen chico._

Dicho _esto se retiró, dejando a una Miku muy trastornada por haber sido descubierta con las manos en la masa._ **( te jodiste Miku xD )**

 *** fin de Flash - Back ***

Miku se sentó delicadamente sobre Kaito que no protestó por llevarla, en cambio Len se quejaba.

-¡Deberías dejar de comer tanto Rin!-Y cosas por el estilo salían como cataratas de la boca del pobre rubio, que solo su cabeza sobresalía de por debajo de Rin.

Al ffiiinnn! Llegaron a tan ansiado lugar, se desmontaron rápidamente y empezaron a disfrutar el día; Rin hizo un montículo de hojas y se sumergió en ellas, Meiko bebía sake y los demás o platicaban del tiempo o preparaban el picnic para la tarde. Mientras Miku disfrutaba sentada en una banca mirando como las caían de los árboles; Kaito no quería perder una sola oportunidad de estar cerca de la peli verde, pero no quería ser tan obvio así que no se sentó junto a ella si no en el suelo cerca de ella.

-Se están suicidando… -Susurró Miku pensativa.

-¿quiénes?-Preguntó Kaito **( con cara de ¿WTF? )**

-Las hojas… -Volvió a susurrar la chica y dio un hondo suspiro.

Kaito se paró del frío suelo lleno de cadáveres de hojas ¨suicidadas¨ **( según Miku *-* )** y se sentó junto a Miku, la peli verde tenía sus manos en su cuello; para intentar compensar no haber llevado bufanda, Kaito se quitó su inseparable bufanda y la enrolló cuidadosamente en el cuello de Miku, ella lo miró agradecida.

-Rinnnn! –Llamaba Len con cara de preocupación de que su gemela no apareciera.

-¿Qué pasa Len?-Preguntó Miku viendo la cara de preocupación del rubio.

-No encuentro a Rin, la buscamos en todas partes pero nadie la encuentra-Explicó Len mirando al suelo con cara triste.

-Dónde se habrá metido esa niña-Decía Mikuo acercándose a Kaito, Miku y Len.

Todos se miraron preocupados, Rin siempre hacía bromas y solo aparecía a último momento por el único placer de verlos preocuparse. Pero esta vez era demasiado.

De pronto, se oyó un grito; todos miraron a la dirección de la cual había venido.

-¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Todos abrieron sus bocas, solo para emitir un grito de terror.

-Riiinnnnn!

* * *

 **Suspenso!**

 **¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿En que lío se habrá metido Rin esta vez?**

 **espero que les haya gustado el fic = )**

 **acepto opiniones de que les gustaría que pasara a continuación; mi cerebro esta agotado xD**

 **nos vemos en la próxima!**


	4. 4 Aguas oscuras

**hola de nuevo mis adorados fans de vocaloid**

 **escribo rápido pues publiqué dos caps el mismo día xD**

 **estoy de vacaciones sin nada que hacer,**

 **pero ya qué, aquí tienen el cap**

 **que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _3\. Aguas oscuras_

Al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Rin todos corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenían, cuál sería el asombro y el terror que sintieron al ver a la rubia sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a un pedazo de hielo que flotaba en el gigantesco lago del parque.

-RRRRIIIIIINNNNN! –Gritó Len empezando a correr en disposición de lanzarse al agua.

-¡Espera Len!-Lo sujetó Kyoteru –Es muy arriesgado, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Len, al ver su impotencia al no poder ayudar a su hermana al borde de la muerte estalló en sollozos.

Gakupo y Kyoteru corrieron por ayuda mientras Kaito y Mikuo corrían a intentar hacer algo. Rin no tenía mucho tiempo pues el hielo que se había formado al borde del lago por el frío había empezado a fracturarse y ella estaba a punto de ser tragada por las oscuras aguas.

-Tranquilo Len-Intentaba Miku tranquilizar al chico que cada vez lloraba más fuerte-Ellos salvarán a tu hermana.

Pero las chicas sabían que si el hielo se fracturaba Rin no saldría bien parada de esta. Y los chicos no podrían entrar al agua; la única esperanza era que el pequeño trozo de hielo que impedía que Rin fuera arrastrada hacia lago adentro soportara hasta que la ayuda llegara.

-¡Debemos hacer algo o se va a caer!-gritó asustado Mikuo al ver como el hielo se fracturaba cada vez más y más.

-Debemos entrar al agua-Dijo Kaito decidido, no dejaría que su amiga muriera frente a él.

-¿Estás loco Kaito?-Exclamó Mikuo mirando a Kaito a los ojos.

De pronto, sucedió lo inevitable, la pequeña capa de hielo se rompió y Rin cayó al agua entre un grito aterrorizado.

-¡HAGAN ALGO!-gritó Len desesperado-¡NO SABE NADAR!

Todos se pusieron pálidos por este comentario, Luka y Gumi empezaron a llorar temiendo lo peor.

Este fue el interruptor para Kaito, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó hacia las aguas frías.

-¡Kaito!-Llamó Miku sin poder contenerse, viendo como Rin y Kaito se perdían entre las aguas.

Kaito casi no podía ver entre esas oscuras aguas, pero un rastro de burbujas y el moño de la rubia saliendo a la superficie lo guió hacia donde ella seguía hundiéndose a pesar de sus intentos por salir a la superficie.

Casi sin conciencia, Rin ya no encontraba como salir de esta, hasta que vio como Kaito se acercaba nadando hacia ella y la tomaba en brazos intentando salir hacia la superficie.

Arriba Gakupo y Kyoteru llegaron sudados **( a pesar del frío LOL )** y cansados.

-Los bomberos vienen en camino…-Dijo Gakupo pero se detuvo al ver a Len rojo de tanto llorar, las chicas llorando y solo Miku y Meiko intentaban retener las lágrimas.

Mikuo cansado de mirar al agua buscando una señal de vida estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando vio como de pronto Kaito salió con Rin de entre las aguas.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritaron todos llenos de alegría.

Inmediatamente todos corrieron hacia las orillas del lago, donde Mikuo sin perder tiempo revisó la respiración de Rin y se alivió al ver que volvía a respirar, se quitó su abrigo y envolvió a la rubia en él. Dándosela a los demás que llegaban para que intentaran hacerla volver en calor; Len fue el primero en volver a estrechar en los brazos a su gemela, la cual al sentir el calor empezaba a despertar nuevamente para alegría de todos. **( se salvó de un buen lío la bicha esa *-* )**

-Eres un héroe-Dijo amistosamente Mikuo mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda de Kaito que vomitaba por boca y nariz el agua del lago.

-cof cof cof-tosía el peli azul.

Miku se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo de agradecimiento, pero Kaito no parecía responder a los estímulos externos; se sentía pesado y no podía respirar, solo escuchaba el latir cansado y agitado de su corazón por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Estas bien Kaito?-preguntó Miku preocupada mientras miraba a su hermano mayor. **( 0.0 )**

Kaito intentó incorporarse para ver si así podría respirar, pero apenas empezó a ponerse en pie cuando sintió que todas sus fuerzas se fueron y cayó pesadamente, sin sentido, sobre la fría orilla del lago.

-¡Kaito! ¡Despierta! ¡Reacciona!-Llamaba Kyoteru mientras sacudía al chico inconsciente.

Miku empezó a llorar sin control abrazada de su hermano, Rin miraba con ojos llorosos a su héroe desde los brazos de Gumi y su gemelo.

En ese momento llegó la ayuda, los bomberos ponían una señal de peligro en el lago mientras la ambulancia se llevaba a Kaito hacia emergencias, y a Rin para un chequeo y control de temperatura.

Miku sintió su corazón roto, su chico lapislázuli estaba en peligro y no podía hacer nada, al menos tenía su bufanda, que le daba la esperanza de que su príncipe azul volviera a su lado.

* * *

 **ooohhhh rayos,**

 **Rin se metió en una buena**

 **pero por suerte Kaito estuvo ahí para salvarla**

 **aunque el salió perdiendo T.T**

 **¿Qué pasará a continuación?**

 **no desesperen, nos vemos en el próximo cap**

 **bay!**


	5. 5 Visitas sorpresa

**Hola de nuevo hermanos de fanfiction!**

 **acabo de decidir algo importante:**

 **1\. este fanfic tendrá veinte capítulos**

 **2\. esto no se acaba sin por lo menos un capítulo lemon!**

 **así que ya lo saben! por ahora disfruten este capítulo.**

 **disfrútenlo! = )**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _5\. Visitas sorpresa_

Al regreso de esa horrible experiencia los miembros de la familia vocaloid iban pensativos y callados, recordando algo que no querían recordar realmente.

Mikuo llamaba por teléfono mientras Miku dormitaba en el regazo de su hermano, el cual con cara un poco más alegre terminó su llamada.

-¿Quién se quedará con Rin?-Preguntó Len amargado de que no le dejaran ir con su gemela debido a su corta edad.

-De eso trataba esta llamada-Dijo Mikuo apagando y guardando el celular-Teto se quedará con Rin mientras Kaiko fue al hospital a quedarse con Kaito, ambos están bien, Kaito recuperó la conciencia, todo fue debido a la pérdida de oxígeno, pero los doctores quieren que ambos se queden en el hospital para vigilarlos.

Todos asintieron lentamente, Miku observaba a su hermano que había empezado a adormilarse también; ella había observado como los ojos de su hermano habían tomado brillo cuando mencionó el nombre de Kaiko, la hermana menor de Kaito, ellos se llevaban muy bien y habían empezado una relación, esa relación quedó en _stop_ cuando Kaiko fue a vivir a otra ciudad para terminar sus estudios a la academia que le gustaba.

Llegaron por fin, todos cenaron calladamente y se fueron directamente a dormir, pero Miku no podía, una sensación extraña se había apoderado de ella; como Kaito no estaba ahí para ayudarla a dormir ella fue con sigilo a la habitación de su hermano, paró al escuchar una conversación telefónica que sostenía con… ¿Kaiko?

 _-sí, Rin está mucho mejor, me tiene algo cansada porque no deja de preguntar por Len.-_ Se escuchaba la voz de la chica por el aparato.

-Me alegro, estábamos preocupados por ella, ¿Y Kaito cómo está?

 _-Esta algo cansado, pero con una dosis de ternura y amor de hermanos se ve mucho mejor… sólo está algo angustiado por que el doctor le dijo que no podía comer helados… por ahora._

-Jejeje ese chico nunca cambia… y tú Kaiko, ¿Cómo estás mi princesa?

 _-Estoy muy bien de volver a mi ciudad, junto a mis amigos, mi hermano y junto… a ti-_ Kaiko parecía emocionada de volver a hablar con el Hatsune mayor.

-Pronto estaremos juntos, pero te dejo, acabas de llegar de un viaje largo y debes dormir, buenas noches, te amo.

Luego de unas despedidas por parte de la peli azul Mikuo cortó la llamada; se veía feliz por haber vuelto a hablar con su niña, su primer y único amor, la reina de su corazón.

-Mi-Mikuo-Llamó Miku a su hermano.

-Acércate hermanita-Dijo Mikuo sonriendo-Ya sé que te sucede.

Y así, los hermanos Hatsune dormían tranquilamente como dos bebés en su cuna, cada quien, soñando con una persona en especial.

Al otro día, mientras desayunaban, sin nadie esperárselo, Neru entró corriendo a el comedor dejando caer estrepitosamente varias maletas mientras corría.

-¡Me puse en camino en cuanto lo supe!-Exclamó la sudada chica.

-¡NERU! –gritaron emocionados todos.

-Traje parte del equipaje de Teto y Kaiko-Explicó la chica al ver que todos miraban curiosos todas las maletas que traía.

Una bocina se escuchó afuera, inmediatamente todos supieron de quiénes se trataba. **( Quiénes serán xD )**

-¡Son ellos!-Anunció Gakupo mientras iba corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Primero entró Teto con Rin que fueron recibidas con abrazos y muestras de alegría; mientras Len abrazaba a su gemela y saltaban de felicidad.

Luego entró Kaito, se veía un poco desanimado y lo hicieron sentar inmediatamente, Miku saltó sobre él olvidando que tenía que disimular, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi sacarle el aire, luego, sonrojada, le devolvió su bufanda.

-MIKUO!-Gritó emocionada la chica peli azul mientras corría hacia Mikuo y lanzándose sobre él hasta casi tumbarlo; fundiéndose al instante ambos en un abrazo lleno de amor, pasado y recuerdos.

Todos miraron a la pareja que se reencontraba, Mikuo no supo soportar la emotividad del momento y estalló en sollozos **( ya sé quién le enseñó a Miku a ser sentimental )** abrazándola fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que se le fuera a escapar de los brazos.

Miku miraba con ojos llorosos la escena, nunca había visto a su hermano llorar de esa forma, ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando Kaito le puso una mano en el hombro y la miró con ternura; bien pronto las lágrimas se volvieron sonrojos. **( ´-´)**

Mientras Neru se acercaba a Len y le daba un beso en la mejilla, el pobre rubio se quedó como una estatua paralizado al no saber qué hacer por ese beso inesperado.

-Ya estoy aquí… aquí me tienes-consolaba Kaiko a Mikuo.

-¡Y vino para quedarse!-Exclamó Kaito emocionado con una helado con tres bolas mientras lo comía con devoción.

La felicidad volvió a la casa, todos celebraban, pronto Teto se despidió pues tenía asuntos pendientes y sólo había vuelto para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien.

Miku miró a Kaito, _¨ ¿Cuánto más podré estar a tu lado sin poder tocarte?¨_ Se preguntaba la peli verde mientras un abismo de tristeza se abría en su corazón.

* * *

 **este es el fin de este capítulo**

 **pobre Miku, tranquila chica, pronto llegará el momento.**

 **¿Les gustó? espero que sí**

 **nos vemos en el próximo cap**

 **bay!**


	6. 6 Sonrisas tristes

**¡Hola mis compañeros de los fanfics!**

 **este es la continuación del cap anterior ( obviamente xD )**

 **espero que les guste,**

 **y que les guste la idea del los veinte capítulos y uno de ellos... ¡Puro lemon!**

 **que disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _6\. Sonrisas tristes_

Miku se había ofrecido para ayudar a Kaiko a organizar sus cosas mientras los demás chicos hablaban y jugaban a las cartas, ambas subieron a la habitación destinada para la Shion menor.

-Linda habitación-Dijo contenta la peli azul mirando la habitación organizada y con decoraciones de bienvenida.

-Gakupo, Kyoteru y Mikuo la organizaron para ti-explicó la peli verde entrando las maletas al cuarto.

-awww que tiernos son **( e.e )** ya les agradeceré luego-Sonreía la chica mientras abría las maletas.

Empezaron a organizar, abrir maletas, cerrar maletas, guardar maletas, abrir maletas, cerrar maletas… etc.

Cuando ya se aburrieron, se recostaron en la cama y empezaron a recordar tiempos pasados; ambas se conocían desde la niñez y disfrutaron mucho juntas, de ahí que Kaiko se hubiera enamorado de Mikuo y Miku… de Kaito.

 *** Flash - Back ***

 _-¡Hey Miku!-Llamaba la pequeña kaiko a su amiga peli verde._

 _-Hola Kaiko-Sonreía la pequeña Miku._

 _-Quiero presentarte a alguien-Anunció la peli azul-Como ya conozco a tu hermano es momento de que conozcas el mío._

 _-¿Eh?-Balbuceó la pequeña confundida._

 _-¡Kaito ya puedes salir!-Llamó Kaiko al tiempo que algo se movía entre los arbustos._

 _De esos arbustos salió el niño más lindo que Miku haya visto, tal vez un poco menor que su hermano; el niño, con un helado en la mano y una bufanda en el cuello salió cercándose a ella, que se sonrojó al instante._

 _-Hola-Dijo, sonrojándose un poco también-Me llamo Kaito._

 _Esa misma tarde la invitó a un helado; fue feliz desde ese día, al lado de ese chico lapislázuli que había despertado en ella tan conmovedor sentimiento. Pero… ¿Cuánto más soportaría estar a su lado, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos?_

 *** fin de Flash - Back ***

-¡Hey Miku! ¡Despierta! ¡En que rayos piensas!-Llamaba Kaiko a la chica peli verde que pensaba profundamente.

-¡EHHHH QUE PASAAA!- Gritó Miku asustada de que la sacaran tan bestialmente de sus recuerdos.

-Jajaja olvídalo, ya veo que mi hermano ha hecho mucho en esa cabeza tuya-Rió Kaiko mientras Miku se ponía como el interior de una sandía; ya dos la habían descubierto.

-¿Co-cómo lo su-supiste?-tartamudeó Miku roja como todo un tomate al madurar. **( está totalmente jodida )**

-Deberías ver tu cara cuando lo miras-Dijo la peli azul con voz maliciosa-Además sé que te gusta desde que te lo presenté tontita, fui una de tus mejores amigas, te conozco demasiado bien.

-Sigues siendo una de mis mejores amigas-Dijo acercándose a Kaiko y abrazándola.

-Hey señoritas-Interrumpió Mikuo que había entrado a ver que hacían- ¿Acaso no piensan bajar a almorzar?

-Jejeje si ya vamos hermano-Dijo sonriendo Miku, una sonrisa tan grandemente falsa que le dolía mentirle así a su hermano, aunque fuera indirectamente.

Cuando bajaron, todos las miraron fijamente, en un silencio incómodo; sólo se escuchaban los dedos de Neru presionando los botones de su teléfono celular.

Miku buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a Kaito; lo encontró en una esquina del comedor, para su sorpresa este no la miraba como los demás, si no que miraba la mesa con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Creo que te miran a ti Miku-Le susurró Kaiko en los oídos a Miku.

-Ya me di cuenta-Respondió la peli verde en los oídos a la peli azul.

De pronto Luka se puso de pie y como si estuviera anunciando un accidente en un reportaje para tele-noticias empezó a hablar moviéndose como un pavo al que se le han arrancado las plumas **( aunque nunca he visto uno xD )**

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Hemos decidido algo importante que cambiará nuestras vidas! ¡Algo espectacular! ¡Algo…!

-Escúpelo de una maldita vez-Dijo Meiko acalorada de oír el largo discurso de Luka.

Luka puso cara de ofendida y luego siguió como si nada:

-¡Tendremos una pijamada!

-Y que haremos en esa pijamada-Se empezó a interesar Miku.

-¡Comeremos, jugaremos, contaremos historias de terror, yyyyy…! ¡Nos contaremos secretos!-Dijo la peli rosa en tono triunfante.

Miku casi de cae del susto ¡Era un truco para hacerla confesar! O tal vez solo era por diversión… pero el caso era… si le preguntaban quién le gustaba… ¡¿Qué iba a responder?!

* * *

 **Veo problemas a la vistaa!**

 **pero no se puede hacer nada ( mentiraaaaa )**

 **espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =-)**

 **y espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de saber que pasa a continuación jejeje**

 **¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡bayy!**


	7. 7 No hay por dónde escapar

**¡Hola de nuevo hermanos de Fanfiction!**

 **estuve un par de días sin escribir porque las clases casi empiezan y hay que prepararse = - )**

 **el lemon sigue pendiente pero lo publicaré sin aviso para que se sorprendan un poco**

 **( Jejejeje que mala soy )**

 **espero que disfruten el cap**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _7\. No hay por dónde escapar_

* * *

Desde que anunciaron la pijamada vocaloid todos empezaron a hacer planes y preparativos, Rin, Luka, Meiko, Gumi y Kaiko estaban emocionadas preparando con esmero las actividades y situando la fecha.

Mientras esto pasaba la conciencia de Miku no terminaba por dejarla en paz; no se sentía alegre como siempre y se había vuelto más callada, mientras que Rin se veía muy pensativa y suspiraba con frecuencia. Pero Mikuo se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y que era mejor hacérselo saber a su hermana antes de que su felicidad se desvaneciera totalmente.

-Miku, hermana-Susurró Mikuo mientras se sentaba al lado de Miku que miraba a los árboles que alertaban el invierno que se acercaba.

Al ver lo callada que estaba su hermana y la mirada triste que tenía Mikuo supo inmediatamente que era lo que ocurría ahí, en lo profundo del corazón de Miku.

-Es por Kaito cierto-Dijo con voz seria Mikuo mirando profunda y fijamente a su hermana menor que se sonrojó en el acto.

-De qu-que ha-hablas cla-claro que no-Dijo débilmente la chica peli verde soportando las lágrimas que empezaban a nublar su vista.

-Si quieres llorar hazlo; soportar las lágrimas no es bueno-La alentó Mikuo mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

Miku no se hizo rogar y empezó a llorar y a sollozar muy fuerte, duró así largo rato hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos del Hatsune mayor, este miraba con el corazón encogido a su hermana.

-Kaito…-sollozó Miku entre sueños.

Mikuo le acarició el pelo y miró fijamente la habitación de Kaito; no le iba a perdonar si lastimaba a Miku, pero paró este pensamiento al recordar que Kaiko amaba mucho a su hermano y que odiarlo a él sería como preparar el campo de batalla contra su niña peli azul.

-No tenemos escape-Susurró Mikuo antes de levantar a Miku en sus brazos para luego recostarla en su cama; la peli verde tendría que soportar un poco más pues él no podía hacer mucho por ahora. **( Los hermanos mayores nunca cambian )**

Mientras tanto los dos hermanos Shion disfrutaban unos deliciosos helados que comían con avidez, estaban felices de estar juntos nuevamente. **( tranquilos, no permitiré que haya incesto en este caso xD )**

-Hermano-Llamó Kaiko a su mayor-Ya sabes que me gusta Mikuo y somos pareja; pero nunca me has confiado quién te gusta.

Kaito miró asustado la seria expresión de su hermana, el ya sentía venir esa pregunta, pues desde luego su hermana ya no era una niña y tenía todo el derecho de saberlo… Pero… ¿Por qué temía tanto responder esa pregunta?

-emmm…e-esto… de-déjame terminar mi helado Kaiko-Dijo nervioso el peli azul.

-¡Por favor!-Suplicó Kaiko juntando las manos con cara de bebé llorón. **( e.e )**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh está bien, está bien!- Gritó Kaito mientras dejaba caer el helado nervioso como nunca.

-Anda, dime-Suplicó Kaiko una vez más mientras se acercaba a su hermano en disposición de oír bien.

-Mi….-Empezó Kaito pero paró de pronto, dio un hondo suspiro y miró a su hermana que lo miraba con cara de _¨ ¡Hazlo!¨_

-¡Miku! ¡Me gusta Miku!-Lo soltó de pronto y luego miró a su hermana seriamente- ¡Ya! ¡¿Estás contenta!?

Kaito se puso de pie dejando a la Shion menor muy desconcertada; el peli azul entró rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró con llave, algo estaba mal, él lo presentía, algo iba a pasar muy pronto en la casa vocaloid ¿Pero qué?

Miku despertó sobresaltada, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero ya había pisado en la realidad, _¨Kaito¨ ¨Kaito ¿Por qué haces esto?¨_ Fueron lo último que escuchó en la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

-MIKU!-Escuchó la peli verde que la llamaban desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó confundida Miku a Kaiko que la llamaba con voz angustiada.

-¡LO HIZE CONFESAR!-Exclamó la peli azul antes de caer de rodillas al suelo por el cansancio de la carrera que había sufrido por las interminables escaleras de la casa vocaloid.

-¡Kaiko! ¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Miku ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

-¡Escucha! Kaito me dijo que…-Sin embargo paró en seco al recordar que Miku no la ayudó con Mikuo, ella dejó que ambos se desearan y se amaran en secreto hasta que llegó el momento adecuado; decírselo ahora a Miku podría sacar algunas cosas de lugar.

-¿Qué Kaito qué?-Preguntó curiosa la peli verde.

-emmm…. Kaito… ÉL… ¡Se encargará de traernos la pizza para la pijamada!-Exclamó con una sonrisa falsa la Shion menor.

-Por mi está bien-Dijo también con una sonrisa falsa la Hatsune menor.

Pero todos sentían algo, un mal presentimiento general, algo, algo estaba acercándose lentamente…

* * *

 **Esa Kaiko agua fiestas, pero SUPONGO que ella sabe lo que hace**

 **¿Qué será lo que pasará en la casa vocaloid?**

 **¿Porqué Rin piensa y suspira tanto?**

 **lo sabrán en el próximo**

 **¡Bayy! ^-^**


	8. 8 ¿Casualidad?

**¡Hola de nuevo compañeros!**

 **este capítulo fue inspirado en un accidente que tuve en las escaleras**

 **tranquilos; estoy bien xD**

 **espero que les guste**

 **desde aquí empieza el verdadero romance jejeje**

 **( Lemon pendiente -.- )**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _8\. ¿Casualidad?_

* * *

Había pasado una semana, el ánimo de Miku iba de mal en peor y todos hasta Meiko estaban preocupados por ella. Mikuo y Kaiko intentaban hacerla por lo menos sonreír, mientras Kaito ignoraba que todo ese sufrimiento en la peli verde era por su culpa; ambos se sentían prohibidos el uno al otro.

-Miku esto no puede seguir así-Dijo por fin Mikuo mirando fijamente a Miku; ya estaba cansado por eso-¿Acaso crees?-Prosiguió el peli verde-¿Crees que cuando Kaiko se fue no tuve miedo de no volverla a ver? ¿Crees que no me desesperé y lloré? Pero… ¿Acaso me quedé triste y deprimido hasta que ella volviera?

-No…-Respondió Miku ligeramente antes de sentarse en una silla frente a su hermano.

-Te diré algo-Le dijo firmemente el Hatsune mayor-Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, Miku, estás sufriendo por nada y ya verás porqué.

Mikuo abrazó a su hermana menor fuertemente, miró hacia el techo y luego susurró a oídos de su hermana:

-La pijamada es en tres días, no quiero verte con esa cara o yo me pondré triste también-Dijo Mikuo acentuando la última parte con su tristeza.

-No… No por favor hermano…-Se acurrucó fuertemente entre los brazos de su hermano la pobre Miku a punto de llorar.

-pues entonces dale un giro a tu cara y sé feliz-Exclamó Mikuo alegremente contagiando a Miku con su alegría.

Esa misma tarde Kyoteru contrató a un equipo de limpieza para que limpiara las escaleras sucias e interminables de la casa vocaloid, todos sabían que tenían que bajar las escaleras con cuidado mientras estuvieran mojadas; todos menos Miku que no se había enterado todavía.

Miku escribía tranquilamente una canción alegre para levantarse el ánimo, en un momento determinado escuchó unos maullidos suplicantes, al mirar por la ventana vió un pequeño gatito a punto de caer de un árbol en el jardín.

-¡Oh no!-Exclamó Miku asustada y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo con la esperanza de salvar al minino.

Mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo hacia las escaleras Kaito que caminaba por ahí la vió y al ver que resbalaría por las mojadas escaleras empezó a correr detrás de ella. **( como el coyote y el correcaminos xD )**

-¡Alto Miku! ¡Las escaleras están moja…!-exclamó el peli azul pero no pudo continuar…

Kaito alcanzó a tomarla de la mano pero no pudo frenarla; ambos resbalaron y empezaron a rodar por las escaleras.

Kaito usó su cuerpo como un escudo humano para que Miku no se lastimara; pero el dolor que le provocaba ese sacrificio era insoportable.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchó el grito del desdichado peli azul por toda la casa.

Gakupo, Rin y Len que pasaban por ahí vieron todo el espectáculo desde abajo corrieron a ayudarlos y cuando ambos chicos iban a chocar con el suelo dando fin al doloroso camino Gakupo y Len los salvaron a último momento al atraparlos antes de que chocaran con el final de la escalera.

Ambos seguían abrazados fuertemente, Miku a Kaito y Kaito a Miku; como un nudo. Todos bajaron al escuchar los gritos y miraban asombrados, Miku sólo tenía un par de contusiones en las piernas por tenerlas al descubierto y porque Kaito no había podido proteger esa parte, este último en cambio tenía horribles y dolorosos moretones en la espalda que lo hacían llorar de dolor.

-¡Hermano!-lo abrazó Kaiko asustada.

-Ahhhhhhhhh! No Kaiko… Me… me duele…-Dijo dolorosamente el peli azul mientras apartaba lentamente a su hermana. **( sé lo que se siente T.T )**

Al terminar ese escándalo Miku se ofreció a ayudar a Kaito con sus heridas; se sentía culpable, mientras tanto Mikuo salvó al gato del árbol y se lo dio a Kaiko para que cuidara de él.

Miku limpiaba las heridas de la espalda de Kaito, en la enfermería de la casa vocaloid mientras el Shion mayor se quejaba del dolor.

-Lo siento…-Dijo Miku finalmente mientras limpiaba las heridas de Kaito.

-bah, no importa, estoy feliz con saber que estás bien, es más, cuando termines, si quieres claro, te invito a un helado doble-Dijo el chico sonriente mientras sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

-de-de acuerdo-Contestó Miku sonrojada al notar el brillo en los ojos del peli azul. **( ^/ ^ )**

Mientras tanto, Mikuo y Kaiko se encontraban en la sala acariciando el gatito juntos mientras el minino ronroneaba con fuerza. **( amo los nekos ^-^ )**

-¿Habrá sido casualidad?-Preguntó de pronto la chica sin motivo aparente.

-Qué quieres decir-Interrogó Mikuo confundido.

-De que Kaito haya sido el que rescató a Miku… Digo… Pudo haber sido cualquiera, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí, al parecer sus corazones se buscan hasta sin notarlo ¿No crees?-Terminó la peli azul mirando fijamente al peli verde.

-Podría ser… Ambos se aman en secreto, y aparte de Kaito y yo ningún otro se hubiera arriesgado a hacer eso por Miku-concluyó Mikuo pensativo.

-Y yo me sigo preguntando ¿Habrá sido casualidad o algo más? ¿En realidad ellos DEBEN estar juntos?-La voz de la chica expresaba preocupación.

-Yo creo que sólo necesitan tiempo, ya verás cómo se encuentran el uno al otro.

Mikuo al terminar de hablar, tomó en sus manos el rostro de la Shion menor y la besó en los labios; luego se acercó a su oído y le dijo lentamente, palabra por palabra:

-Esto no es casualidad…

* * *

 **Este es final de este cap**

 **como dije al inicio, mi inspiración fue un pequeño accidente con mi hermana en las escaleras**

 **solo que me tocó hacer le papel de Kaito T.T**

 **¡PERO TOY VIVAAAA! LOL**

 **esperen el próximo cap, empieza el romance, el drama y todo lo relacionado con una relación en problemas**

 **ya lo saben**

 **¡Bay!**


	9. 9 ¡Atrapen al heladero!

**¡Hola! espero que estén bien mis hermanos fans de Fanfiction-Vocaloid**

 **Este cap es medio corto porque estoy triste T.T**

 **estoy triste porque no me han dejado reviews**

 **T.T**

 **espero que eso cambie, sobretodo con esta nueva noticia:**

 **¡Viene en vivo y en directo!**

 **¡Para los fans del rinXlen!**

 **cuando termine este fic, haré un fanfic de rinXlen para los amantes del incesto a gran escala**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _9\. ¡Atrapen al heladero!_

* * *

Kaito y Miku salieron alegremente a tomar el helado prometido para afirmar que ese accidente en las escaleras había pasado, Mikuo los vió salir y se alegró sobremanera al ver la gran sonrisa de Miku.

-Esos dos loquillos-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Son tttaaaannnnnnn lindos-Agregó Kaiko poniendo cara kawaii. **( e.e )**

Mientras Kaito y Miku iban alegremente por la calle buscando la tienda de helados, pero esa estaba cerrada, mala suerte.

-Hay otra-Informó Kaito-Pero está más lejos y tendríamos que ir en auto.

-¿Por qué no mejor buscamos el camión de helados?-Preguntó Miku, ir en auto sería menos emocionante.

-¡Excelente! ¡Buena idea Miku!-La felicitó Kaito mientras sus ojos azules brillaban hermosamente.

Ambos empezaron a buscar incesantemente el camión de helados, lo vieron doblar la esquina, ellos aceleraron y empezaron a perseguir el camión a toda velocidad, pero este se perdía y volvía a desaparecerse dejando a ambos chicos muy desconcertados y desorientados.

-¡Allá va!-Gritaba Kaito cada vez que avistaba el camión.

Ambos yacían cansados y sudados, hasta que a Kaito se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Vamos en bicicleta!

Y allí estaban ellos, pedaleando en una bicicleta para dos personas, negándose cada uno a rendirse, el camión iba cada vez más rápido y Kaito terminó prácticamente pedaleando solo, pues Miku respiraba forzosamente debido al esfuerzo y la carrera.

-¿Estás bien Miku?-Preguntó preocupado el peli azul al ver el estado de su compañera.

-Ka-Kaito… Ya no puedo más…-Dijo casi cayéndose de la bicicleta.

Kaito la sujetó y estuvieron así un rato; Kaito abrazando a Miku que se iba calmando lentamente, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Kaito se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo esto le dio fuerzas para atrapar de una vez por todas a ese heladero.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Kaito mirándola tiernamente. **( ^-^ )**

-Sí-Respondió Miku firmemente intentando hacer desaparecer el sonrojo.

Emprendieron el camino a toda velocidad, pedaleando juntos iban mil veces más rápido, pronto tuvieron el camión a la vista, pedalearon con más fuerza hasta llamar la atención del conductor, este se detuvo.

-Dos helados doble, por favor-Alcanzaron a decir los dos sudados chicos al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a casa contentos y satisfechos, lo primero que hicieron fue arrojarse al sofá y empezar a reírse sin control, hasta perder el aliento.

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos?-Preguntó Len al verlos reírse de manera tan escandalosa.

-Bah, no es nada-Dijo Kaito aguantando la risa-Hey Len, tengo algo para ti.

Kaito le dio a Len un helado de banana y el rubio se fue satisfecho.

-Otro mono con su banana-Dijo Miku con cara graciosa haciendo que Kaito riera de nuevo. **( Toma chango tu banana xD )**

En la noche Luka volvió a avisar que la pijamada era dentro de dos días, a cada uno le encargaron algo que quisieran llevar, por persuasión de Kaiko, Kaito llevaría la pizza y ella el helado, dejando a Kaito con dos ríos de lágrimas al más puro estilo anime.

En la noche Kaito miraba las estrellas oyendo música y comiendo helado de ponto escuchó que tocaban su puerta, pero esta vez no se sobresaltó, caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrió, pero esa no era la persona que él esperaba…

-Hola Kaito, perdón si interrumpí tu reflexión nocturna-Dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Mikuo-Dijo Kaito sonriéndole a su mejor amigo desde la infancia-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Necesito que hagas algo…-Dijo Mikuo mirando a Kaito, su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

-Haré lo que sea por mi amigo-Dijo Kaito sonriendo.

-Necesito que mantengas feliz a Miku, cuando está triste tiene la posibilidad de enfermarse y no ha estado muy bien últimamente… ¿Puedes hacerlo?-Preguntó el Hatsune mayor con acento de rogación.

-Claro, haré lo que sea… Por Miku-Respondió el peli azul decidido.

Ese juramento cambiaría su vida para siempre…

* * *

 **como les dije, dice este capítulo corto por falta de alegría**

 **T.T**

 **déjenme recomendaciones en los reviews y seré feliz**

 **nos vemos en la próxima**

 **(EL LEMON SERÁ EL CAPÍTULO FINAL )**

 **para cerrar con broche de oro!**

 **¡Bay!**


	10. 10 Quiero que seas feliz

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **En este cap hice un pequeño cóctel con comedia, romance y recuerdos**

 **aún sigo triste T.T**

 **Jejeje es broma, eso sí, espero ver más actividad**

 **seguro que como aman el incesto, se pondrán activos con el fic de rinXlen ¿Verdad?**

 **jajaja ^-^**

 **espero que les guste el capítulo**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _10\. Quiero que seas feliz_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaito se despertó con una extraña sensación, la promesa que le había hecho a Mikuo en la noche hacía que se sintiera extraño, él mismo sentía que hacer que Miku fuera feliz era algo que el disfrutaba, amaba verla sonreír.

-¡Despierta dormilón!-Kaiko sacudió a su hermano que seguía tirado en la cama con varias cobijas; el invierno lo tomó por sorpresa y el frío arreciaba.

-No estaba dormido-Respondió Kaito de mal humor y dio un hondo suspiro.

-Qué te pasa, tú no eres así, menos por la mañana-Dijo Kaiko sorprendida de la rara actitud de su hermano.

-No es nada, déjame en paz-Respondió el peli azul mientras volvía a cobijarse ¨ _¿Desde cuándo he sentido frío?¨_ pensó el chico extrañado.

-¡Ya sé que te ayudará con tus reproches de amargado!-Exclamó Kaiko sonriente-¡Un delicioso helado de fresilla! **( ummm... muy tentador )**

-No gracias Kaiko, solo necesito dormir un poco más-Dijo cerrando los ojos. **( O.o ¡Llamen al médico! ¡Se nos va! )**

Kaiko salió rápido de la habitación de su hermano, eso era raro, muy raro, más que la canción _Ienvan Polkka_ y _popipo_ juntas, bajó con cara preocupada a desayunar, Mikuo como fijón y espía de Kaiko número 1 se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal.

-Qué te pasa, princesa-Preguntó el Hatsune.

-Bah, no es nada-Respondió con una falsa sonrisa la peli azul.

Miku se extrañó de no ver a Kaito en el comedor **( Mikuo le enseñó el arte del fijón )** así que fue a preguntarle a su ¨ cuñada ¨ qué pasaba, pues TAMBIÉN notó la sonrisa falsa de la chica al responderle a Mikuo.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera Kaito apareció, desayunó a velocidad del sonido y le susurró algo a Mikuo en el oído, Miku observó cómo su hermano mayor le sonreía significativamente.

-Emmm… Miku, quería invitarte a pasear un rato, y de camino, buscamos las cosas para la pijamada-Ofreció el chico mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad.

-Claro, Kaito-Aceptó la peli verde sonrojada.

Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, se sentaron en una banca blanca en un parque cercano, la brisa corría fría y la gente caminaba con ropas de invierno por la calle, el gorro de Miku salió volando de su cabeza por la brisa, ambos empezaron a correr tras él y al atraparlo ambos cayeron sobre una pila de hojas debajo de un árbol, se miraron de frente, estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca, duraron un rato mirándose frente a frente a tan corta distancia hasta que Kaito se puso de pie y ayudó a Miku a levantarse, esta estaba sonrojada como un tomate, tan cerca habían estado que ella había podido sentir su aliento y aspirar su perfume.

Se acercaron a la tienda donde Kaito compró las pizzas y Miku los chocolates que le había encargado Luka, caminaron sonrientes contando momentos del pasado, mientras caminaban reían con frecuencia recordando escenas graciosas de la niñez.

-O como esa vez que tú y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el sótano, había tanto polvo que se nos puso el pelo blanco y Mikuo creyó que habíamos encanecido del susto-Recordaba Kaito mientras empezaban a reír a carcajadas.

Miku rió, pero pronto recordó que no sólo eso había pasado en ese sótano…

-Pero no solo ocurrió eso, era invierno, como ahora, y el sótano no tenía calefacción, teníamos tanto frío que nos abrazamos un rato, hasta que Mikuo abrió la puerta a patadas-Recordó Miku, la escena era bastante graciosa, pero ambos permanecieron serios.

Ambos extrañaban esa gloriosa infancia, cuando todo era juegos y cantar, donde podían abrazarse y hasta tomarse de las manos y todos lo veían como amistad; pero ya no, ya los veían diferente.

-Extraño esos viejos tiempos-Remarcó Miku suspirando con tristeza.

-Esos viejos tiempos, en que las zarigüeyas eran zarigüeyas y los mamuts, mamuts-Dijo Kaito haciendo alusión a la película _La era de hielo 2._

Ambos estallaron en risas, Kaito miró a Miku mientras reía, amaba esa sonrisa, tanto que cuando eran niños él se expuso a situaciones ridículas con tal de que esa niña adorable que tanto amaba dejara de llorar. **( Awww que kawaii e.e )**

-Miku…-Llamó Kaito a su compañera.

-Sí Kaito-Lo miró curiosa la Hatsune menor.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien hoy, porque yo sí disfruté este paseo-Dijo Kaito con alegría.

-Me encanta pasear contigo, Kaito, y lo haremos siempre que quieras-Respondió Miku sonriendo también alegremente.

Al llegar a la casa todos platicaban sobre las actividades que harían en la pijamada, hablaban, parloteaban y discutían; el escándalo era insoportable, así que ambos fueron a la biblioteca para poder charlar con tranquilidad, leyeron un rato y platicaron sobre la lectura, hasta que llegó el momento de subir con los demás.

-Mi-Miku…-Susurró Kaito mientras se ponían de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito?-Preguntó Miku, Kaito muy rara vez se veía nervioso como ahora lo estaba.

-Miku, nunca cambies tu sonrisa por nada, nunca dejes de reír, y si cumples con eso, yo también lo haré…desde ahora siempre buscaré tu sonrisa y ese será tu rastro para que yo pueda encontrarte… Me encanta verte sonreír…-Finalizó Kaito intentando disimular su sonrojo, cosa que Miku no sabía hacer.

-Ka-Kaito… Yo… Lo pro-prometo-Tartamudeó la peli verde entre nerviosa y sonrojada.

Ambos sellaron esa promesa con un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que Kaito le tuvo que recordar a Miku los moretones que tenía en la espalda, ambos rieron y entre carcajadas bajaron juntos las escaleras, sonrientes; como dos pequeños niños traviesos.

* * *

 **Jejeje les gustó, a que siiiiiii**

 **bueno, aquí finaliza este episodio ( como ya habrán notado, les hablo como si fueran niños pequeños xD )**

 **seguro la parte pervertida de sus cerebros suplica:**

 **¡Lemon! ¡Lemon!**

 **paciencia mis pequeños, ya habrá lemon muy pronto**

 **espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	11. 11 ¡Llegó el día! (especial)

**¡Hola!**

 **este cap es medio larguito, porque como pueden ver es un especial ^-^**

 **este es el primero de dos especiales**

 **les daré una pista: el especial que viene tengo mucho prometiéndolo**

 **jajaja seguro ya adivinaron :p**

 **disfruten el cap**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _11\. Llegó el día (Especial)_

* * *

¡Por fin! ¡Llegó el día de la primera pijamada vocaloid!

Todos andaban para arriba y para abajo, para acá y para allá poniendo cosas en sitio y viendo que todo estuviera en su lugar; que todo estuviera preparado para la noche era crucial, pues los chicos estarían en un pabellón diferente al de las chicas, solamente algunas actividades se harían con todos juntos.

-¡Qué emoción!-Chillaban Rin y Luka soñadoramente.

El escándalo era mayor de lo normal, Kaito despertó; se sentía pesado, peor que el día anterior, tenía frío y tiritaba con fuerza.

-¡Herma…!-Entraba Kaiko alegremente como de costumbre al cuarto de su hermano, pero paró al verlo en ese estado.

Se acercó a Kaito que se retorcía en la cama por el frío a pesar de que la habitación tenía muy buena calefacción.

-Hermano…-Susurró poniendo una mano en la frente del peli azul-Tienes fiebre…

Kaiko bajó rápidamente y volvió con Kyoteru, que vió con asombro que el chico ardía, se rascó el cabello y miró a Kaiko.

-Es curioso…-Dijo Kyoteru lentamente-Miku también despertó con fiebre alta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó Kaito al enterarse, intentó levantarse pero Kyoteru lo retuvo.

-Tranquilo chaval, ella está bien, por lo menos ahora está mejor que tú…

Kaiko fue rápidamente a la habitación de Miku y la encontró hablando con Mikuo en voz baja.

-¡Miku! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó la Shion menor asustada.

-Tranquila Kaiko-La tranquilizó la peli verde-Estoy bien.

Aparte de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente, solamente que Kyoteru quiso que ambos chicos tomaran medicación y se quedaran en cama un poco más, ambos pronto se unieron al grupo y ayudaron a organizar con alegría como si nada hubiera pasado.

Llegó la tarde, el atardecer, todos en pijama reunidos, los hombres de un lado y las chicas del otro, Miku miró a Rin, la cual estaba sonrojada viendo por primera vez a Kaito en pijama.

-¡Escuchen!-Gritó Luka intentando llamar la atención de todos.

Todos miraron fijamente, menos Meiko que bebía sake con mucha devoción, pronto se organizaron, las primeras actividades eran: carreras de sacos, de llevar huevos en cuchara y el vaso de agua.

En la carrera de sacos ganaron Rin y Len, ellos ya habían jugado eso varias veces, en cambio Mikuo y Kyoteru cayeron al instante y pronto les siguieron Luka y Meiko, la última por pensar más en el alcohol que en la carrera, Gakupo y Miku se resbalaron con el pelo y cayeron entre risas, mientras que Kaito se resbaló no con el pelo; sino con la bufanda y Kaiko que iba detrás de él tropezó cuando su hermano cayó.

En la carrera de huevos ganaron Kaiko y Kaito, ¿Cómo? Muy fácil; la misión era llevar un huevo sobre una cuchara una cierta distancia sin que este se cayera, y como se pueden imaginar ambos hermanos disfrutaban comer helados con hasta cinco bolas de sabores encima, lo cual exigía equilibrio, por lo cual ganaron con mucha facilidad pues la gran mayoría dejó caer el huevo apenas empezar. Para los Shion todo había sido como llevar un helado más. **( esos dos diablillos XD )**

En el vaso de agua ganó la menos esperada: Meiko, solo sustituyó el agua con sake y supongo que ya saben el resto…

En una actividad improvisada por Luka para esos que pedían más fue la guerra de almohadas, el resultado fue increíble: veinte almohadas destrozadas y muchos chicos y chicas tirados en el suelo riendo a carcajadas, los ganadores fueron Mikuo y Miku, gracias a un buen juego que improvisaron dejaron a los demás sin aliento y ganaron la guerra; todo gracias a un ingenio entre hermanos.

Agotados y hambrientos se dispusieron a comer, Kaito y Kyoteru fueron a por las pizzas mientras los demás planeaban las próximas actividades, mientras que Rin hablaba con Len de que últimamente Gakupo y Luka se veían muy ¨juntitos ¨ a lo que ambos chicos mencionados respondieron con una mirada y un sonrojo tremendo; todos rieron estrepitosamente.

-Hey chicos-Susurró Gumi cuando los chicos se fueron y todas comían-Qué tal si jugamos a decir secretos. **( siempre hay una que dice eso T-T )**

Miku puso los ojos como platos y empezó a temblar del miedo; ella sabía que esto pasaría, sin embargo Kaiko que estaba a su lado le pasó un brazo por el hombro para tranquilizar a su amiga, la Shion menor sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la peli verde.

-¡YO EMPIEZOOOO!-Gritó Luka-¡Kaiko!

Kaiko vió que era su turno y se dispuso a escuchar tranquilamente la pregunta que le haría la peli rosa.

-Quiero que nos digas cuántas veces te has besado con Mikuo-Retó Luka con los ojos bien abiertos esperando respuesta.

-Ya perdí la cuenta **( xD )** -Respondió Kaiko a modo de broma, risas y más risas.

Como era su turno, Kaiko miró detenidamente a quién preguntarle, miró a Miku y le guiñó un ojo para señalarle que ella era la siguiente.

-Miku, quiero que me digas porqué te gustan tanto los puerros-Tranquilizó Kaiko a la peli verde con una pregunta para nada incómoda.

-Me gustan porque saben tan… ¡Divino!-Dijo babeando y poniendo los ojos en blanco con solo pensar en su platillo favorita. **( típico -.- )**

-Hagan preguntas más… interesantes-Insistió Rin.

-Meiko, quiero que me digas porqué molestas tanto a Gakupo-Preguntó Miku inquisitiva.

Luka dirigió una mirada mortal a Meiko, que bebía sake pero paró de beber para contestar.

-Porque si es un hombre, tiene que parecer un hombre, pero en cambio insiste en verse como un hermafrodita-Respondió Meiko tranquilamente.

-¡No es un hermafrodita!-Gritó Luka furiosa y sonrojada, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría así que decidieron sacar a Gakupo del tema.

-Gumi-Dirigió Meiko-Respóndeme esto, sé que te gustan las zanahorias, pero, creo que hay cosas que solo los hombres pueden hacer, no es necesario que hagas eso con zanahorias cuando aquí hay buenos hombres.

Todos casi se atragantan con las pizzas y miraron a Gumi con cara de **¿WTF?**

-A-a qué te re-refieres-Preguntó Gumi nerviosa.

-Que te vi intentando cambiar una bombilla gastada con una zanahoria, cuando Kyoteru pudo haberla reparado mejor. **( jajaja mal pensados xD LOL )**

Todas respiraron aliviadas y empezaron a reír tan fuerte que los chicos las escuchaban en el piso inferior.

-Bien, mi turno-Dijo Gumi-Rin, pediste preguntas interesantes, aquí tienes una: ¿Cuál es el chico que te gusta?

Todas la miraron, pero Rin sin nervios, ni corta ni perezosa respondió emocionada:

-¡Kaito!

Miku sintió como una oleada de calor la envolvió; tembló con fuerza y sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a girar.

-Miku-La llamó Kaiko-Miku, ¿Estás bien?

Abajo los chicos habían tenido otra guerra de almohadas, hasta Kyoteru, el más pacífico del grupo, llevó almohadazos por montones, Mikuo miraba como el Shion miraba fijamente la nada; Kaito se veía más aburrido que de costumbre.

-Hey-Mikuo lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un tremendo almohadazo que lanzó a Kaito al suelo.

Todos habían escuchado el escándalo de las chicas allá arriba; risas y gritos, pero ahora todo estaba silencioso; Gakupo aseguró que de seguro ya dormían, pero Mikuo tenía un instinto de hermano mayor **( osea eso que hacen los hermanos mayores para saber todo lo que hacemos :/ )** que le decía que no dormían; algo pasaba.

Allá arriba con las chicas Miku no se sentía bien; estaba mareada, seguro que la pizza le había caído mal o algo que había comido, el caso es que salió corriendo directo al baño, las náuseas se habían convertido en vómitos, mientras que las chicas asustadas corrieron tras ella; más solo Kaiko entró al baño con la peli verde, las demás esperaban impacientes en la puerta.

Algo aquí estaba mal…

* * *

 **Jejejeje**

 **ya sé que me dirán: ¿Qué tipo de especial es este que termina con intriga?**

 **bueno, ese es mi estilo xD**

 **espero que les haya gustado :p**

 **esperen el próximo, porque creo que lo subiré hoy o mañana**

 **que desesperada soy ji ji ji**

 **¡Bay!**


	12. 12 Confusión

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **estaba tan aburridaaa**

 **que hize este cap apenas terminar el anterior jejeje**

 **pero aquí está**

 **espero que les guste el romance y los triángulos amorosos**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _12\. Confusión_

* * *

Los chicos habían reanudado la guerra de almohadas, pero Kaito y Mikuo estaban intranquilos; sentían que algo estaba pasando.

-Kaito, ¿No te importa si vamos a revisar a las chicas?-Dijo Mikuo preocupado.

-Sí, mejor vamos a verlas-Respondió el peli azul mientras corrían subiendo las escaleras para ir al pabellón de las chicas.

Mientras esto ocurría, Kaiko seguía con Miku en el baño, pero esta continuaba mal aunque había dejado de vomitar; estaba pálida y el labio inferior le temblaba al compás de su cuerpo, afuera las demás insistían en entrar así que Kaiko les abrió la puerta y ellas entraron alborotadas, Miku sentía su pecho acelerado y sabía que su joven corazón estaba sufriendo; no por lo que había comido, sino por lo que había escuchado.

-Hermano… Qui-quiero a mi hermano…-Suplicó Miku al ver que se sentía peor, en un tono tan bajo que las demás tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla.

-¡Ya la escucharon!-Exclamó Gumi.

-¡Alguien busque a Mikuo!-Completó Luka.

No fue necesario que salieran a buscar al mencionado peli verde, pues él y Kaito habían llegado ya; Mikuo tomó a su hermana en sus brazos y la recostó sobre una de las camas de las chicas, Mikuo le encargó a Kaito que la cuidara mientras el buscaba a Kyoteru y los medicamentos de emergencia.

-Miku tranquila, ya estoy aquí, estarás bien-Intentó tranquilizarla Kaito al notar el ritmo cardíaco acelerado de la chica.

Kaiko escuchó las palabras de su hermano, volteó a ver disimuladamente a Rin que estaba verde de envidia; así que era verdad, la rubia sí estaba enamorada de Kaito después de todo.

Kyoteru llegó con una almohada en la cabeza; había subido tan rápido que se le había olvidado dejar la almohada en su habitación. Pronto gracias a las medicinas Miku estuvo mejor, pero Kaito y Mikuo decidieron quedarse a vigilarla.

-Perdón si arruiné todo, la pijamada se echó a perder-Se disculpó Miku en tono triste.

-Tranquila nena-Dijo Meiko sonriente-Tú importas más que cualquier diversión.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y hasta se echaron unas risas, Meiko del susto que le había dado el que Miku se hubiera puesto mal que hasta dejó el sake tirado por ahí, aunque pronto volvió por su preciada botella. **( esa nunca cambia -.- )**

Todos se durmieron, Kaito y Mikuo fueron y buscaron sus sacos de dormir para quedarse cerca de Miku, y Kaiko aprovechó para poner su saco junto al de Mikuo que estaba a la derecha del de la Hatsune menor, ambos se miraron sonrientes. Mientras Kaito puso su saco a la izquierda de Miku, pero Rin, algo celosa, puso su saco amarillo junto al del peli azul.

Al otro día, al despertarse, todos empezaron a reír al ver cada uno el novedoso cabello del otro, pero la mala suerte la tuvo Kaito, pues, antes de irse a dormir Rin metió una bolsa de chocolates debajo de su almohada con la intención de comerlos a media noche, pero al dormirse y olvidarse por completo de ellos se le pegaron en el pelo a Kaito, todo porque Rin pegó su saco demasiado del pobre chico.

-Auch-Gemía de dolor como un niño pequeño mientras su hermana menor, muerta de risa, intentaba quitarle algo de la masa chocolatosa que tenía en la cabeza.

Así que entre todas **( menos Rin por haber sido la culpable )** planearon como quitarle el chocolate, hasta que Miku tuvo una idea.

-¿Qué tal si le lavamos el pelo?-Propuso la peli verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así que, ahí estaba él, en la peluquería de la casa vocaloid pero como Neru que era la encargada de eso no estaba, Luka y Miku tuvieron que encargarse y Kaiko como ayudante.

Entre champú y peines, lograron quitarle esa porquería, luego, le secaron la cabeza, solo faltaba peinarle, aunque Kaito insistía en hacerlo el mismo Luka y Kaiko tenían un plan.

-Oye, Miku ¿Te importaría peinar a mi hermanito mientras Luka y yo buscamos algo?-Kaiko puso en marcha su plan.

-Claro-Aceptó Miku, inocentemente sin sospechar nada.

Al quedarse sola con el peli azul que estaba sentado en una silla, Miku se sonrojó, mientras empezaba a cepillar el suave pelo de Kaito; el pobre Shion no había dormido bien por la preocupación de que Miku se había enfermado y porque Rin le tiraba una pierna sobre él o un brazo, y así toda la noche.

Con este cansancio encima y las suaves caricias de Miku en su cabeza, Kaito no pudo impedir dar un par de cabezadas del sueño, hasta que poco a poco fue quedándose dormido; Miku lo notó al ver como Kaito había inclinado la cabeza lentamente, se acercó a él, no pudo evitar ponerse frente a frente al joven dormido, se veía tan hermoso y pacífico que Miku no pudo contenerse a acariciarle el rostro; pero, contrario a ella que dormía como piedra, Kaito tenía el sueño frágil por lo que cualquier cosa por más simplona que fuera lo despertaba al instante.

-Ummmmmmm…-Fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico, como señal de que estaba dormitando.

Miku volvió a acariciarle en una mejilla, esta vez vió como Kaito movía el rostro; como para degustar mejor la caricia, no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a él, solo para oler su perfume y su cabello, que le caía por la frente haciéndolo parecer más inocente, más hermoso… más perfecto…

Se alejó de él bruscamente, estaba muy confundida, por un momento, por un simple momento había deseado… ¿Besarlo?

Dejó caer el cepillo, este sonido fue suficiente para hacer que Kaito despertara inmediatamente, al parecer se asustó, pues dio un pequeño brinco en su silla hasta casi caerse, miró a Miku, estaba medio dormido todavía.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-Te dormiste-Contestó Miku sonrojada.

-Mejor me voy a dormir a mi cuarto, hasta luego Miku-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a tomar lentamente el camino a su cuarto.

Cuando Kaito desapareció de la vista, Miku suspiró lentamente y se sentó en la misma silla en la que antes estaba sentado e peli azul, de pronto, Miku notó que alguien la espiaba por detrás de la puerta, así que se levantó y al abrir la puerta ahí estaban Kaiko y Luka, ellas habían visto todo. **( o.o )**

* * *

 **Miku no encuentra como joder más la situación**

 **pero se salvó de que fuera Rin la que estuviera espiándola xD**

 **hablando de Rin, espero que les guste este personaje porque ella será importante en esto**

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	13. 13 Celos

**¡Konichiwa hermanos de Fanfiction!**

 **este capítulo va dedicado a esas personas que han hecho todo para conseguir algo**

 **espero que les guste = - )**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _13\. Celos_

* * *

-¡ENSERIO ME ESTUVISTE ESPIANDO!-Le gritó Miku a Kaiko.

-Lo siento, pero quería ver qué pasaba-Se disculpó Kaiko rascándose el pelo corto, si se pusiera la ropa de Kaito serían completamente iguales; parecían gemelos.

Ambas pronto empezaron a hablar de otras cosas, pero ninguna olvidaría ese incidente, era demasiado, Kaiko solo quería verificar que Miku no fuera precipitada aún teniendo a su hermano a sus pies.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los Kagamine, ambos gemelos estaban sentados, Len jugaba videojuegos mientras Rin suspiraba viendo como la nieve empezaba a caer fuera.

-¿Qué te pasa Rin?-Preguntó Len viendo la actitud pensativa de su gemela.

Desde el accidente del lago ambos Kagamine se sentían más unidos como hermanos y confidentes, pero también algo en el corazón de Rin había cambiado en referencia al que había sido su héroe durante ese incidente.

-Es que… me gusta Kaito-Respondió aun suspirando tristemente.

-Y eso no tiene nada de malo, entonces ¿Por qué estás triste?-Volvió a preguntar el Kagamine interesándose en el tema; nunca imaginó a su hermana enamorada de Kaito.

-Porque él parece estar enamorado de otra persona… y creo que no me corresponderá por eso-Dijo hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada con actitud del que va a llorar.

-Tranquila hermana, hombres es lo que más hay en el mundo-Intentó consolarla el rubio.

-Es que… yo lo quiero a él-Sollozó la pequeña rubia dando paso al llanto.

-Escucha Rin, siento decirte esto, pero Kaito tiene razones para no corresponderte, por ejemplo, tu corta edad-Dijo Len razonablemente.

-Yo creí que el amor no tenía edad-Susurró Rin limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Es que sabes que Kaito es serio, y de seguro por tu propio bien no te aceptaría; solo tiene miedo a lastimarte-Intentó convencerla su gemelo.

Rin calló, era cierto, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aún si tenía que luchar contra la corriente de puerros.

Kaito despertó, lo último que recordaba era a Miku peinándolo, nada más, se puso una mano en su cabello; le parecía sentir todavía las suaves manos de Miku danzando en su cabeza.

Se levantó, miró el reloj; hora de almorzar, bajó rápido y sintió como su estómago le pedía un delicioso helado.

-¡Kaito! ¡Kaiko!-Les llamó Miku la atención a ambos hermanos que estaban comiendo helados.

-Oigan chicos, el helado hace daño en invierno-Les dijo Kyoteru.

Pero los dos Shion no hicieron caso y siguieron comiendo helados apasionadamente.

En la tarde Gumi propuso ir a jugar con la nieve que se ponía espesa, ya había parado de nevar y una buena capa de nieve tierna se veía bañando todo el paisaje, todos accedieron.

Salieron con esquíes y ropa abrigada, todos se dispusieron a ir por equipos, que ya Rin había organizado a su modo.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Diré los equipos ahora!-Anunció Rin.

Equipo 1. Megurine Luka y Kamui Gakupo

Equipo 2. Megpoid Gumi y Hiyama Kyoteru

Equipo 3. Shion Kaiko y Hatsune Mikuo

Equipo 4. Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Len

Equipo 5. Kagamine Rin y Shion Kaito

Meiko se quedó en la casa porque estaba ocupada viendo tele y bebiendo su sake favorito. Mientras Kaiko miraba recelosa a Rin por haberle quitado a ambos chicos una buena oportunidad para estar juntos a solas.

-¡Vamos Kaito!-Rin haló al peli azul de un brazo para que empezaran a pasear, pero este miraba con tristeza como Miku se alejaba con Len.

Mientras tanto, Miku también paseaba con Len sin mucha alegría, enserio Rin estaba decidida a tomar al príncipe azul solo para ella, quería quitárselo frente a sus ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Miku-Dijo Len en un momento.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó Miku sin entender bien de que hablaba el rubio.

-Rin quiere alejarte de Kaito, sé que ella no lo ama de verdad, está enamorada de su belleza física, te advierto que te des prisa en conseguirlo, porque Rin lo único que desea es saber que lo tiene, pero solo logrará hacerles sufrir a ambos, date prisa Miku, yo la distraeré, ve con él-Len la miró decidido.

-Gracias Len-Miku le sonrió agradecida.

Rin intentaba seducir a Kaito, pero este seguía firme a as indirectas amorosas de la rubia, pensando que todo eso se debía a nada más que un desastre hormonal, hasta que de pronto, Miku y Len aparecieron, este último tenía cara enojada.

-Rin, ven conmigo-Dijo tomando a su gemela del brazo y llevándosela sin que esta pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Kaito y Miku se quedaron solos, solo ellos y la nieve que caía.

-Emmm… Miku, ya que Rin se fue con Len ¿Querrías ser mi compañera?-Dijo el chico un poco sonrojado rascándose la cabeza suavemente.

-Claro Kaito-Dijo Miku entre sonrojada y sonriente.

Ambos parecían ángeles esquiando entre la nieve, se distrajeron tanto que se fueron un poco más lejos hasta una pequeña bajada, tomaron velocidad pero perdieron el control; cayeron juntos sobre un gran domo de nieve blanda y limpia.

Miku abrió los ojos, la caída fue divertida, Kaito estaba cubierto de nieve a su lado, se levantaron, tenían nieve en sus gorros, rieron, eso había sido divertido pero estaba atardeciendo, ya era hora de volver con lo demás.

-Hey hermanita, ya nos vamos-Llamó Mikuo a su hermana para luego darle un abrazo.

-¡Abrazo de grupo!-Gritó Rin y todos corrieron a abrazarse.

Len se dio cuenta de que lo que su caprichosa gemela quería era abrazar a Kaito, así que ni corto ni perezoso se puso en el lugar del peli azul empujándolo junto a Miku mientras que Rin se quedó abrazando a Gumi y Gakupo. Se puso roja de celos esta vez.

Miku caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, era casi medianoche y todos dormían, la experiencia de la tarde la había emocionado y por eso no podía dormir, así que fue a la habitación de Kaito, pero no lo encontró escuchando música ni comiendo helado, sino sentado en su cama mirando al suelo.

-Kaito…-Lo llamó la peli verde

Pero el chico no respondió, Miku se acercó lentamente hasta ponerse frente a él, Kaito estaba como ausente, miraba al suelo fijamente, estaba así como… perdido…

-Kaito…-Volvió a llamar Miku, esta vez el peli azul levantó lentamente la mirada.

-¿Miku? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-Preguntó todo Kaito de golpe mientras se ponía de pie.

-Eso iba yo a preguntarte a ti-Dijo la chica acercándose más a él, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

La respiración de Miku era rápida por el sonrojo de estar con Kaito, juntos y solos los dos, pero la respiración del chico era entrecortada, como si le costara respirar.

-Kyoteru me dijo que ambos nos enfermamos con el relente del lago en el accidente de Rin, dijo que con la medicación que no dio se nos pasará, pero, creo que ese virus sigue madurando dentro de nosotros… me lo dijo anoche cuando me puse mal en la pijamada… y al parecer… tú también caerás pronto bajo los efectos… Kaito…-Miku abrazó a Kaito asustada, le atemorizaba la idea de que algo le pasara a su peli azul.

-Tranquila, Miku-Dijo el chico correspondiendo al abrazo- estaremos bien.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en dormir juntos, la cama volvió a ser grande, las sábanas más largas con sueños compartidos…

Mientras Rin lloraba en la habitación, intentando Len consolarla, pero era inútil, ella lloró hasta dormirse, Rin lo había decidido; Kaito sería suyo aunque tuviera que desaparecer a Miku del mapa.

* * *

 **Ummm esto está por ponerse violento**

 **desde ahora pondré que no es apto para sensibles xD**

 **espero que les haya gustado el cap**

 **¡Sayonara fans!**


	14. 14 Bajo el cerezo

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **me estoy pasando de caps largos xD**

 **es que me sobre-inspiro comiendo helado**

 **( sí, soy adicta al helado, por eso amo a Kaito XP )**

 **este cap va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Mayu-Kun ( te quiero mayita ^-^ )**

 **ella quería un beso ¡Pues ahí está!**

 **Disfrútenlo = - )**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _14\. Bajo el cerezo_

* * *

Cuando Miku despertó, Kaito aún dormía a su lado, la respiración del peli azul no había mejorado y era extraño que aún siguiera durmiendo. Miku se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo y se fue a su cuarto, después de asearse, cambiarse y peinarse en cuestión de pocos minutos bajó con los demás, pero antes pasó por la habitación de Kaito solo para ver que aún seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días Miku-Se escuchó la suave voz de Kaiko, ella y Miku bajaron juntas a desayunar.

Después del desayuno Miku volvió a sentirse mal de nuevo, le dolía la cabeza y las articulaciones pero calló para no preocupar a su hermano, se tomó su medicina pero no se sintió mejor así que fue a hablar con Kyoteru.

-Verás, Miku-Empezó a hablar el castaño luego de que Miku le contara sus síntomas-Nosotros los vocaloids a pesar de ser medio electrónicos tenemos un sistema inmune igual al de los demás humanos, pero por alguna razón el tuyo se está deteriorando.

-Pero… me dijiste que fue por el relente del lago y Mikuo estuvo más cerca del agua que yo y no le ha sucedido nada…

-Eso aún no lo sé, pero le hice un examen médico a todos los demás y solo Kaito estuvo infectado en un principio, pero de alguna manera, te contagió-Dijo Kyoteru apuntando una foto de Kaito con un lápiz.

-Ya veo… pero… ¿Están los otros en peligro de que Kaito o yo los contagiemos?-Preguntó Miku preocupada.

-No, no están en peligro pues a todos les puse un medicamento en su comida que los está protegiendo, la enfermedad que tienen ustedes es básicamente una gripe, pero la están desarrollando demasiado-Reafirmó el peli castaño-Para que se curen ustedes dos lo único que necesitan es un poco de reposo y estarán bien.

Así terminó la consulta, pero al salir afuera Kaiko estaba apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta de la habitación de los Kagamine, la peli azul tenía un martillo gigante en la mano y un gesto amenazador. **( Cara del meme fuuuuuuu )**

-¿Qué pasa Kaiko?-Preguntó confundida la peli verde al ver así a Kaiko.

-¡ESA ZORRA DE RIN ME HA DICHO CUÑADA!-Gritó Kaiko mientras su pálido rostro se volvía rojo de ira y caía arrodillada al suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó también Miku cayendo al lado de Kaiko.

-Kaito debió dejar que se ahogara…-Susurró Kaiko bajando la cabeza.

-¡Kaiko! ¡No digas eso!-Exclamó la peli verde enojada por este comentario, pero, en el fondo sabía que Kaiko SÍ que estaba enojada, ella no se enojaba con facilidad.

Mientras tanto, Rin leía apasionadamente un documental de _¨Cómo hacer que un chico caiga a tus pies¨_ **( desesperación nivel Kagamine )**

-Esto ya es demasiado-Susurró Len para sí mismo con la típica gota de sudor anime.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó Rin de pronto, haciendo que su gemelo cayera al suelo del susto-¡Lo que necesito es una apariencia perfecta! ¡A los chicos les encantan las féminas hermosas! ¡Voy por el maquillaje!

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al súper mercado; algo le decía a Len que el espejo estaría ocupado durante varias horas, así que bajó tranquilamente a buscar su refrigerio favorito: una deliciosa banana bien amarilla y sabrosa, ¿Por qué no mejor dos?

Mientras tanto, Kaito despertó; dio un enorme bostezo y se sentó en la cama, observó inmediatamente lo tarde que era en su reloj con forma de un niño comiendo helado, no tendría tiempo para desayunar.

-Al menos llegaré temprano a almorzar-Dijo dándose un aire positivo. **( en pocas palabras: él no lo ve medio vacío; lo ve medio lleno xD )**

Kaiko y Miku vieron como Rin salía corriendo de su cuarto, la Shion estuvo a punto de seguirla para darle todo lo suyo con su martillo, pero Miku la contuvo. Detrás salió Len con un aire tranquilo y miró a las chicas de reojo pero siguió con su camino.

Más tarde, después de almorzar, ambos hermanos Hatsune y ambos Shion se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a pasear los cuatro solos; Rin estaba muy ocupada maquillándose en su cuarto, así que no se enteró y Len no se molestó en ir a contarle; ya se enteraría sola.

-Mikuo, quiero pasear sola contigo, anda di que sí-Seducía Kaiko al peli verde haciéndole señas de que dejara a Kaito y a Miku solos.

-Claro Kaiko-Y luego dirigiéndose a Kaito-Hey te la encargo-Dijo refiriéndose a que cuidara a Miku, ambos chicos se fueron muy alegremente dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Miku y Kaito se miraron, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo; ambos buscando un tema de conversación para que el paseo fuera más agradable a pesar del clima frío y ventoso. Se sentaron en una banca bajo un gran cerezo que por el invierno lucía sin hojas, no había ni un alma en los alrededores.

-Miku ¿Quieres escuchar música?-Preguntó el peli azul para romper el silencio.

-Me encantaría-Aceptó Miku la oferta con una sonrisa.

-Ups… traje los audífonos cortos en lugar de los largos…-Dijo Kaito, por la aceleración del paseo se le había olvidado tomar el auricular correcto.

-No importa, simplemente nos acercamos más-Dijo Miku siempre sonriente.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Kaito también sonriente.

Ambos se pegaron lo más posible, cabeza con cabeza porque los auriculares eran realmente cortos, estuvieron ahí un rato, oyendo música juntos, rieron mucho al ver que ambos movían los pies al ritmo de la música; mientras que Kaito estaba sentado inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura de Miku que era un poco más baja que él.

Hasta que en un momento, el destino dio una de sus jugadas, Miku observó como una ardilla perseguía una bellota que cayó del árbol, Kaito también lo observó, ambos sintieron la tentación de mirarse al rostro como para asegurarse de que esa carrera había sido cierta, pero, al mirarse, al estar cabeza a cabeza sucedió lo inevitable al voltearse ambos rostros… sus labios chocaron, pero, en vez de separarse se quedaron ahí, convirtieron ese accidente en un beso; en el primer beso de ambos chicos. **( Muajajajajaja )**

-Lo-Lo siento…-Dijo Miku ruborizada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-N-no fue mi culpa…-Dijo Kaito sonrojado igual.

Ambos miraron a direcciones diferentes, no podían ocultar sus rostros enrojecidos, pero Miku no quería dejar esa experiencia en silencio.

-Fue mi primer beso…-Dijo bajando el rostro apenada.

-El mío también… perdona Miku, fu-fue un accidente… cof cof… lo lamento… cof…-Kaito sentía que el remordimiento lo estaba matando; la temperatura de su cuerpo bajó en cuestión de segundos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, palideció de pronto e intentaba entrar en calor dándose un auto-abrazo. Nunca se perdonaría haberle hecho eso a Miku.

-No importa, fue solo un accidente, está bien-Dijo Miku sonriendo, le pesaba aceptarlo pero ese beso le gustó Y MUCHO.

-Mejor volvamos, está haciendo frío-Kaito se levantó y ayudó a Miku; estaban sonrojados todavía.

Se encontraron con Mikuo y Kaiko que al parecer iban por ellos, ambos se miraron graciosos al ver las mejillas coloradas de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-Preguntó Mikuo divertido, haciendo que Kaito y Miku se sonrojaran mucho más.

-Nada, e-es solo el frío-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Al volver a la casa, Miku se encerró en su habitación y se tocó los labios con la mano derecha, no podía creer que eso había pasado en verdad.

Kaito bajó a por un helado, aún se sentía culpable por lo que pasó bajo el cerezo, pero sí le había gustado esa sensación de pocos segundos. De pronto, Rin apareció con una sobredosis de maquillaje y ropa lujosa, bajó mirando coquetonamente a Kaito.

-Buenas tardes Kaito-Saludó Rin mirándolo mientras pestañeaba muy coqueta.

-Hola Rin, esto… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la cara?-Preguntó Kaito gracioso.

-Es un poco de maquillaje-Respondió Rin sin dejar su coqueteo.

-y… ¿Para qué te lo pusiste?-Siguió preguntando Kaito graciosamente.

-Para verme más linda-Volvió a contestar Rin igual de coqueta.

-y… ¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?-Preguntó Kaito entre inocente y troll. **( KaitoTrollModeOn )**

Todos los presentes estallaron en risas, Kaiko siguió riendo hasta después que todos dejaron de reír, así que les contagió la risa y siguieron riendo; todos menos Rin que simulaba cara de ofendida. Kaito miró Miku disimuladamente, ella reía junto a su hermana, Kaito cumplió perfectamente su misión...

* * *

 **jejejejejejeje**

 **sé que alguno de ustedes se quedó deseando un ¨ ¡Now Kiss! ¨**

 **déjenle algo de labios a los chicos para un próximo jejeje**

 **( Lemon pendiente e.e )**

 **espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	15. 15 Lo veo todo oscuro

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **¿Cómo han estado hermanos de Fanfiction? espero que muy bien :p**

 **el fic está terminando T.T**

 **es broma, faltan 6 caps más ^-^**

 **así que disfrútenlos de todos modos**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _15\. Lo veo todo oscuro_

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde la última experiencia; esos días fueron muy ajetreados para todos pues varios folletos con canciones salieron a la luz haciendo que los pobres jóvenes se cansaran más de la cuenta y uno que otro tenía la voz algo desafinada de tanto cantar. Algunas de estas canciones que salieron a la luz fueron: ¨Cantarella¨ y ¨Cedrillon¨ como se pueden imaginar Kaito y Miku fueron escogidos para cantar estas canciones, en un principio quisieron poner a Rin para que fuera la acompañante de Kaito por su buena interpretación de una miembro de la realeza en ¨La hija del mal¨ pero al final Miku fue la seleccionada, haciendo estallar de celos a la pequeña rubia.

-Me hubiera gustado más que el beso hubiera sido real-Decía Kaiko a Miku con el único objetivo de ver la cara sonrojada a la peli verde. **( hermosa picardía -w- )**

-Cla-claro que no; el beso debe ser actuado-Intentaba controlarse Miku roja como todo un Dr. Tomate.

-Y no me vas a contar lo que pasó la última vez que salimos a caminar y Kaito y tú volvieron con las caras más rojas que un hierro al rojo fuego-Kaiko rió al ver como Miku movía frenéticamente la cabeza, negando con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto, en el comedor se mantenía una discusión vivísima entre Gakupo y Meiko.

-¡Maldito hermafrodita no encuentras a quién más molestar con tus mariconerías!-Meiko estaba tan borracha que casi no podía estar de pie.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Cállate borracha!-estaban a punto de irse a las manos cuando Kyoteru y Luka llegaron al rescate; Meiko fue enviada directamente a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Kaito no tenía ni un minuto de tranquilidad, a cada esquina que doblaba Rin aparecía con un traje reluciente y frases románticas, el pobre peli azul tuvo que encerrarse en su cuarto para frenar a la Kagamine.

-Ya veo, Rin es una acosadora número indefinido-Decía Kaiko hablando con su hermano, ambos en el cuarto de último. **( ¿Y ahora es que vienen a darse cuenta? -.- )**

-No sé qué le pasa, no me deja ni comer mi delicioso helado en paz- Resaltó Kaito con cara de un puro frustrado.

-Nah yo haré que se le pase el ser acosadora a esa pequeña hormonas disparadas-Kaiko puso cara de maléfica imaginándose a ella misma persiguiendo a Rin con un martillo con forma de helado.

-No le hagas daño Kaiko, solo es hormonal, espero…-Kaito tragó saliva preocupado.

Mientras con los gemelos Kagamine, ambos estaban hablando mientras Rin se maquillaba preparándose para su próxima acosación.

-Rin pero es que a ti no te vale que te prevengan-Decía Len enojado caminando a brazos cruzados de un lado a otro-¿Qué no te bastó con la burla que te hizo Kaito?

-Eso pasó hace una semana, Len-Rin se ponía rubor en las mejillas mientras hablaba con su gemelo.

-Sí pero… yo me quedé con la duda de cuánto dura ese maquillaje en hacer efecto…-Len estaba tan pensativo y medio Enojado que no sabía lo que acababa de decir.

Rin volteó la cabeza unos ochenta grados hasta mirar fijamente a su hermano; la escena era digna de pertenecer al ¨Exorcista¨

-Te jodiste Len, voy por la aplanadora-Rin salió corriendo a cumplir lo prometido mientras Len salía a ¨ ¡patitas para qué las quiero! ¨ A buscar un lugar en dónde esconderse. **( Rin beneficiará a dos personas: a el de la floristería y el de la funeraria xD )**

Kaito por fin pudo salir de su cuarto, había decidido que ahora que el ambiente estaba menos tenso iría a por Miku para ir a pasear, cuando la encontró se le clavó en la mente el accidente del paseo anterior y se llenó de temor a que la peli verde rechazara su oferta; pero para su sorpresa la chica aceptó de buen grado.

Al caminar juntos de nuevo sin rumbo fijo, Miku sintió revivir ese momento que la había hecho reflexionar tanto _¨ ¿Acaso quiero volver a vivir eso? ¿Acaso soy la única que quiere volver a ese cerezo? ¨_ Esto era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Miku en esos momentos, pura ansiedad y nervios, pero sobretodo el deseo de saltar sobre su acompañante y… Besarlo de nuevo. **( ¡Now kiss! )**

-El paseo hoy será corto, Miku, el día está demasiado frío-Kaito estaba muy serio hoy, él tenía un raro presentimiento; algo pasaría ese día.

-De acuerdo-Contestó Miku sonriendo inocentemente.

Se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a un café a pasar un rato agradable y de paso comer algo; Miku sopa de puerros y Kaito tres helados de sabores distintos.

-¿Te sientes bien Kaito?-Preguntó Miku al ver a su compañero callado pensado cosas en _Random_.

-No Miku, estoy bien, es solo un presentimiento extraño, pero tranquila todo está bien–Kaito sonrió y Miku tuvo de nuevo esa extraña sensación de mariposas en su estómago.

Decidieron volver al ver cómo el cielo se iba poniendo nubloso y el viento empezó a soplar con insistencia; en el camino iban intercambiando frases cortas con respecto al clima o la comida del café, de pronto, Miku sintió que su vista se nublaba un poco y un ligero dolor de cabeza se estableció, pero ella no le prestó atención.

Al llegar a la casa ambos se despidieron y Kaito fue a ayudar a Kyoteru a bajar al pobre Len de ático, al intentar esconderse de Rin se había atascado y ahora estaba gritando por ayuda; Kaito y el peli castaño acudieron en su ayuda. Mientras todo esto ocurría, Miku había decidido ordenar su cuarto que estaba bastante desordenado.

-Bueno Miku Hatsune-Suspiró la chica con una escoba y una cubeta en ambas manos mirando el panorama de su habitación-Una chica debe hacer lo que una chica debe hacer.

Al rato Miku cayó pesadamente sobre su cama, había terminado, pero sentía su cabeza cada vez más pesada y su vista se nublaba a momentos, haciendo su tarea una agonía. Decidió darse un baño para ver si así se aliviaba algo y luego de ducharse bajó a cenar.

-¡Por favor Rin perdóname! ¡No sabía lo que decía! ¡Fue un error! ¡Perdón, perdón!-Len estaba de rodillas frente a su hermana que estaba furiosa con un bate y una cara amenazadora.

-Te perdono a cambio de que limpies la aplanadora durante un mes sin propina-Rin mecía el bate frente a los ojos de su hermano que aceptó sin dudarlo.

Al apagarse las luces todos se fueron a dormir, todos ansiaban las mantas calientitas y las almohadas suaves junto a sus camas confortables; todos menos Miku que se sentía cada vez peor pero aun así calló para no preocupar a su hermano que se durmió con solo caer en su cama. **( en invierno quién no :3 )**

Miku entró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir pero era inútil; se sentía peor y peor, llegó un momento en que supo que tenía que pedir ayuda, estaba mareada y casi no veía nada con su vista limitada, se asomó al pasillo buscando una habitación que tuviera la luz encendida anunciando a alguien que la pudiera socorrer, pero solo la de Kaito estaba encendida, tocó la puerta débilmente.

-¿Miku?-Preguntó Kaito al abrir la puerta y ver a Miku tan descompuesta.

-Ka-Kaito…-Miku estuvo a punto de caer, pero Kaito la sostuvo.

-¡¿Miku?! ¿Qué te sucede?-Kaito estaba preocupado a más no poder, Miku parecía no escuchar así que él la sacudió un poco para que reaccionara.

-Me si-siento mal y… y… ca-casi no puedo ver…-Miku se sentía desfallecer.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó Kaito.

El peli azul sostuvo el rostro de Miku frente al suyo para ver sus ojos, ambos estaban sin brillo y se movían desesperados, La peli verde temblaba y un grito de pánico salió de pronto de sus labios temblorosos…

Miku cayó fría e inconsciente en los brazos de Kaito…

* * *

 **sí sí, ya sé lo que me van a decir...**

 **¨ ¡¿Porqué mierd* pasa esto ahora cuando pudo ser una buena escena romántica!? ¨**

 **verán, estoy guardando lo mejor para el final... -w-**

 **así que tengan paciencia pequeños nekos**

 **nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	16. 16 Te necesito para seguir

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **hola de nuevo hermanos de Fanfiction, espero que estén bien**

 **perdón por haber tardado un poco, pero nos encerraron en la cárcel-Manicomio-Internado**

 **( Osea que volvimos a la escuela xD )**

 **pero aquí está el capítulo, mejor tarde que nunca**

 **ya casi estamos terminando T-T**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _16\. Te necesito para seguir_

* * *

Cuando Miku despertó estaba en una habitación desconocida; el fuerte olor a medicamentos la hizo reaccionar, estaba en el hospital, a su lado estaba Mikuo que al verla despertar puso una gran cara de contento.

-¡Hermanita!-Exclamó abrazándola-¡Qué bueno que estés bien! **( ¡Clásico de los hermanos! ¡Simplemente clásico! xD )**

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Preguntó Miku confundida.

-Te desmayaste cuando fuiste al cuarto de Kaito a pedirle auxilio-Mikuo la miró con cara de _¨ ¿Y por qué no fuiste por mí?¨_

Miku miró hacia el ventilador que estaba apagado colgando del techo; lo último que recordaba era que había tocado la puerta del cuarto de Kaito… después de eso todo fue borroso.

Kaiko y Luka entraron rápidamente con Kyoteru y un doctor al cuarto de la peli verde, después de revisar su presión, respiración así como mil y una cosas más el médico y Kyoteru se retiraron charlando.

-Dicen que tendrás que quedarte aquí algunos días, para ver que todo esté bien-Dijo Luka en voz baja mientras Kaiko lucía una cara de preocupación.

Ambos hermanos Hatsune se miraron; Miku siempre había tenido una salud de hierro, esta era la primera vez que pasaría algunos días en un hospital.

-Estarás bien-Dijo Mikuo mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana menor.

-Mikuo, ¿Me dejas a solas con Miku? Debo hablar algo importante con ella…-Kaiko parecía preocupada y algo descompuesta.

Mikuo asintió y le hizo señas a Luka para que lo siguiera, ambos salieron de la habitación. Kaiko cerró la puerta y puso seguro, se sentó pesadamente en un extremo de la cama de Miku, esta observó cómo los ojos de la Shion se aguaron hasta finalmente estallar en fuertes sollozos.

-Kaiko… ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pasó algo contigo y… mi hermano?-Preguntó Miku con cierto temor de acertar en la última pregunta.

-No, no es nada de eso-Dijo Kaiko entre sollozos intentando frenar sus lágrimas-Es por… mi hermano… **( O.O )**

-¿Kaito? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se enfermó también?-Preguntó la peli verde con el mismo terror de acertar en la última pregunta.

-Nada de eso… es… que ya no quiere hablarme, no me responde y dice que te enfermaste por su culpa… y no quiere salir de su cuarto-Respondió la Shion limpiándose las lágrimas que bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Pero… él no hizo nada como para que esto me pasara-Miku se sentó lentamente en la cama.

-Él dice que te enfermaste porque él sabiendo que estabas enferma te sacaba a pasear con el clima que hacía-Kaiko estaba más calmada, pero podía verse la desesperación en sus ojos.

-Quiero verlo… quiero estar con él… lo necesito… o creo que nunca volveré a pararme de esta cama…-Miku sentía una profunda tristeza, tan grande que ya sentía que empezaba a consumirla. **( q.q )**

-No digas eso Miku-Kaiko cambió de estado inmediatamente, ya no era melancolía lo que transmitía su mirada, ahora era temor y reproche.

Luego de un rato de habla un poco más, Kaiko la dejó dormir, luego salió al pasillo y buscó a Mikuo, este al verla así de triste la abrazó fuerte y se comprometió a sacar a Kaito de su cuarto para que Miku hablara con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Esa misma tarde Mikuo, Gakupo y Len iban en un coche, el Hatsune al volante, hacia la casa Vocaloid a cumplir su promesa de llevarle a Kaito a su hermana, Gakupo entró varias sogas y cinta adhesiva negra en el baúl del auto, con la excusa de que lo necesitarían.´

Al llegar tomaron las ¨herramientas¨ y subieron rápidamente al cuarto de Kaito, Mikuo tocó la puerta.

-Kaito ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Váyanse!-Respondió energéticamente la voz del peli azul al otro lado de la puerta.

-Kaito, por favor… ¡Escúchame!-Mikuo empezó a tocar la puerta con insistencia.

-¡Miku te necesita!-Exclamó Len intentando convencer al peli azul.

-¡No quiero verla! ¡¿Cómo creen que podré verla a la cara después de lo que le hize?!-La voz del pobre chico parecía desesperada.

-¡No me importa! ¡Saldrás de ahí quieras o no!-Mikuo empezó a golpear la puerta, pero era inútil.

-Necesitamos algo para tumbar a puerta-Dijo Gakupo.

Ambos chicos miraron a Len, este inmediatamente entendió la indirecta y puso Cara de _¨ ¡Ni de coñ* me usarán a mí! ¨_ así que bajaron a la sala a buscar algo con que tumbar la puerta, encontraron un tonel largo de hierro y pensaron que podía servir.

Empezaron a chocar fuertemente el tonel contra la puerta hasta que finalmente la tumbaron, Kaito estaba en una esquina de la habitación dispuesto a pelear, Mikuo y Gakupo mandaron a Len a por las sogas y las cintas mientras ellos intentaban atrapar a Kaito.

Mikuo sabía por experiencia que Kaito era difícil de atrapar, de pequeños el peli azul ganaba en todas las actividades deportivas desde carreras de obstáculos hasta boxeo y karate infantil y juvenil; Mikuo tragó saliva, preocupado. **( Están jodidos chicos )**

Empezaron por acorralarlo, pero Kaito derrumbó a Gakupo e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Mikuo lo agarró por la espalda y lo contuvo, Gakupo le inmovilizó las piernas hasta que Len volvió con las sogas; tumbaron a Kaito al suelo, el pequeño rubio se llevó una buena patada en la cara y el peli púrpura una en la parte sensible **( nada mejor que un a buena patada en los coj*nes )** pero curiosamente Kaito no le lanzó ningún golpe a Mikuo aunque con facilidad hubiera podido hacerlo.

Luego de atarlo con sogas y cinta lo levantaron y lo metieron en el auto y salieron a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital; cualquiera creería que se trataba de un secuestro, Kaito cerró los ojos como si aceptara su destino, el hospital estaba lejos y seguro tardarían más de veinte minutos en llegar.

Mientras en el hospital Kaiko esperaba en el cuarto de Miku, ambas chicas tenían el insistente temor de que los tres chicos no hubieran podido sacar al Shion de su cuarto.

-Espero que el plan de Mikuo haya resultado-Decía la peli azul mientras suspiraba.

-Yo también… espero que Kaito esté bien… lo necesito… lo amo…-La peli verde suspiró.

Kaiko sintió que el momento de decirle a Miku lo que debió confesarle desde un principio había llegado.

-Miku, debo decirte algo…

* * *

 **Esos chavales si que se meten en líos**

 **se merecieron las patadas xD**

 **pero... ¿Qué le dirá Kaiko a Miku? ( Sospecho que ya lo saben -.- )**

 **nos vemos en el próximo ^-^**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	17. 17 contratiempos

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **hola de nuevo, mis queridos compañeros**

 **escribo demasiado rápido xD**

 **la dura realidad es que duré tanto tiempo sin actualizar que escribí dos capítulos en ese tiempo**

 **jejeje**

 **bueno, espero que les guste**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _17\. Contratiempos_

* * *

-Miku, debo decirte algo…

-¿Qué pasa Kaiko? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Esto… Kaito…

-¡Lo tenemos!-Mikuo entró a la habitación con Gakupo y Len cargando a Kaito que estaba aterrorizado y pataleaba con fuerza.

Ambas chicas se asustaron al ver como Kaito estaba amarrado y amordazado, el peli azul luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para intentar liberarse de sus ligaduras; intento inútil.

En el camino de regreso al hospital, Kaito no luchó en el auto, pero al visualizar el hospital a lo lejos palideció y empezó a luchar para intentar liberarse, mientras Gakupo y Len intentaban retenerlo, el Shion logró liberarse de la cinta que cubría su boca.

-¡NO! ¡Mikuo por favor para! ¡No me lleves con ella!-Suplicaba Kaito.

-¡Cállenlo!-Ordenó Mikuo, la orden fue recibida y realizada inmediatamente, Kaito tuvo que contentarse con patalear e intentar liberarse.

Al llegar al hospital los tres chicos se subieron el prisionero a los hombros y empezaron a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos con él encima buscando la habitación de Miku, más de una persona los miraron con curiosidad, otras solo rieron, y algunas pensaron que un chico del manicomio escapó y ahora lo llevaban al hospital. **( sinceramente, yo pensaría lo mismo *-* )**

-Aquí lo tienes, Miku-Dijo Gakupo bajándose a Kaito de los hombros, el Shion mayor tenía una mueca de horror en el rostro, casi se podía oler el miedo en el sudor que le bajaba como cascadas por su frente, tanto había sudado que tenía el pelo mojado.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?!-Exclamó Kaiko al ver así de descompuesto a su hermano, estaba realmente aterrorizado, o debía estarlo para sudar así en pleno invierno.

-Sólo lo trajimos, como me lo pediste-Explicó Mikuo, Miku solo miraba la escena confundida.

Kaito miró a Kaiko enojado, su hermana lo había traicionado, o al menos eso él pensaba. Kaiko le quitó la cinta de la boca a su hermano rápidamente.

-Auch-Sé quejó el peli azul cuando su hermana le quitó la cinta de la boca.

-Hay dos personas que quieren hablar contigo, Miku y Rin, yo fuera tú hablo primero con Rin; hazme el favor de liberarte de esa peste-Dijo Kaiko en modo desafiante a su hermano mayor.

-Pe-Pe-Pero…-Kaito dio una ojeada a la dirección de Miku, no soportaba verla así, en una cama, casi parecía una enferma terminal; gordas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro del peli azul y empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Miku no podía creerlo **( 0o0 )** , nunca había visto a Kaito llorar, ni siquiera de alegría, y no era el mejor momento de verlo llorar, así, amarrado y arrodillado, parecía una persona que suplicaba por su vida, Miku se sintió contagiada de la tristeza de ese chico que se había robado su corazón.

-¡Lo siento Miku! ¡Lo siento tanto!-Kaito lloraba cada vez con más fuerza, Kaiko se abrazó de su hermano intentando consolarlo y Mikuo se sentó con ellos en el suelo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kaito, mientras Gakupo tomó un bisturí y rompió las ligaduras del chico dejándolo libre.

Miku tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que dejara de llorar, de decirle que todo estaba bien… de decirle que lo amaba… **( yo igual TWT )**

-Tranquilo campeón, Miku saldrá de aquí mañana, se ha recuperado rápidamente, mañana en la noche ya estará en casa con nosotros-Kyoteru había entrado en la habitación y había visto todo; por lo que le fue fácil determinar la causa del llanto del Shion.

Pronto las lágrimas de Kaito cesaron, su hermana menor estaba fuertemente abrazada a él y Miku miraba todo todavía algo confundida, Kaito no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hermano… Por favor… díselo, díselo, díselo ya-Suplicó Kaiko en los oídos de su hermano.

-N-no lo sé, d-dudo que me perdone-respondió Kaito también en los oídos de su hermana.

-pero… al menos habla con Rin-Susurró Mikuo sumándose a la conversación en secreto.

-De-de acuerdo-Aceptó el peli azul todavía algo inseguro.

Mikuo, Kaiko y Kaito salieron de la habitación, la peli azul volvió con Miku mientras Mikuo y Len acompañaban a Kaito al encuentro de Rin, que estaba en la cafetería del hospital con Gumi y Luka. Antes de ir al encuentro de las chicas en la cafetería Mikuo aconsejó a Kaito que se lavara la cara para hacer desaparecer el rastro de las lágrimas.

Luego de lavar su rostro y ver su reflejo en el espejo Kaito dudó de que pudiera confesarle su amor a Miku.

-Debo hacerlo… si me perdona… sólo así seré feliz… sólo así podré hacerla feliz…-Se decía el chico para sí mismo.

Al salir vió a Rin hablar amistosamente con las dos chicas que la acompañaban, Kaito se acercó lentamente.

-Rin, disculpa que te interrumpa pero debo hablar contigo-Kaito cerró sus puños.

-Claro Kaito, chicas, ya vuelvo-Dijo la rubia alegremente mientras iba con Kaito.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba libre de nieve en un pequeño parque detrás del hospital; no había nadie, Kaito notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. _¨ ¿Y ahora qué? ¨_ se preguntó Kaito, no tenía claro que debía hacer ahora.

-Rin… yo… quería decirte algo… -Kaito la miró fijamente, el rubor de Rin aumentó demasiado.

-¡Sí ya lo sé! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto ser tu novia Kaito! ¡Te amo!-Rin se abalanzó sobre el Shion y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Kaito sintió la declaración de la chica y su abrazo _¨ oh… m*erda ¨_ Pensó Kaito, este era un grave problema.

-Pero… Rin, yo…- pero la rubia no lo dejó continuar…

Rin se abalanzó con más fuerza sobre él, esta vez hasta alcanzar sus labios y lo besó con mucha fuerza, Kaito intentó retenerla pero fue inútil, sólo cuando sintió la lengua de la Kagamine intentando entrar en su boca Kaito la separó de su rostro.

-¡Rin, no!-Kaito la separó de él totalmente.

Rin se alejó de él confundida, lo miró interrogativa, Kaito lo supo, llegó el momento de acabar con esto.

-Rin escucha, nunca pasó por mi mente pedirte que fueras mi novia, es más, jamás me has gustado y nunca me vas a gustar porque yo amo a otra persona-Kaito la miró, no lo había dicho con dureza para que no fuera tan duro para la rubia, pero sí había un poco de rudeza en su voz. **( O.O )**

-Pero… ¡Yo te amo Kaito! ¡Quiero que sólo seas mío!-Rin estaba al borde del llanto, una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

-Lo lamento, Rin, pero lo nuestro no es posible-Kaito se acercó a ella y limpió la lágrima de su pequeña cara.

-Amas a Miku-La Kagamine bajó el rostro.

-Sí Rin, amo a Miku, a ella y a nadie más-Kaito limpió otra lágrima del rostro de la pequeña rubia.

Kaito la abrazó tiernamente, era un abrazo de consuelo, Rin se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y respondió el abrazo.

-Pero siempre te amaré como amiga, Rin-Kaito le sonrió tiernamente.

-Y yo también Kaito, siempre te consideraré mi mejor amigo-Rin también sonrió.

-Siempre cuenta conmigo-Le dijo Kaito para sellar aquella consolación. **( si así de fácil fuera... -.- )**

Ambos entraron al hospital con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rin ya no estaba triste, solo algo decepcionada, pero ella sabía que algo así ocurriría tarde o temprano, por suerte Kaito le había abierto los ojos antes de que ella se obsesionara completamente con él.

-Lo hiciste bien, campeón-Mikuo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Kaito.

Lo primero había pasado, pero aún quedaba la parte difícil…

-Miku…

* * *

 **Bueno señores... se acerca la hora de la verdad**

 **soy la que lo escribo y estoy ansiosa ejjejeje ( risa nerviosa )**

 **aún así, espero que les haya gustado = - )**

 **nos vemos en el próximo**

 **¡Sayonara!**


	18. 18 No solo ellos se meten en problemas

**Konichiwa!**

 **estarán muy molestos conmigo después de tantos días sin escribir**

 **pero estaba ocupada jejeje**

 **espero que me disculpen ^-^**

 **este cap será mas de Kaiko metida en problemas que otra cosa**

 **asi que si quieren leer solo la parte KaiMiku vayan al final**

 **(este cap no es lemon por más que lo parezca al principio)**

 **disfruten :)**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _18\. No solo ellos se meten en problemas..._

* * *

Mientras todo esto pasaba con Kaito, Miku y Kaiko tenían su propia aventura secreta, la peli azul se había metido escondida y sigilosamente al cuarto de cámaras para ver cómo su hermano se ¨deshacía ¨ de Rin.

-Esa me la cobro yo, perra-Masculló entre dientes al ver como Rin se abalanzaba y besaba a Kaito-Si le robaste el primer beso a mi hermano estás jodida; reza por que no te encuentre.

De pronto y sin previo aviso un guardia enormemente musculoso y alto de la seguridad del hospital entró a la habitación descubriendo a Kaiko.

-Pero se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí-Dijo el tipo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

Kaiko casi se cae de espaldas muerta de risa; aquel guardia tan aterrorizante tenía una voz tan chillona como la de una niñita de diez años.

-¡¿Con que te burlas de mi voz éh?!-Exclamó el hombre mientras se acercaba a ella amenazante.

-Pe-perdón, es que s-su voz en m-muy… graciosa-Respondió la Shion entre nerviosa, asustada y carcajada tras carcajada.

-Te llevaré a la policía por entrar en un área sólo para personal autorizado… a ver si mi voz te sigue causando tanta gracia-Aquél guardia la había tomado fuertemente de la mano; le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Eh! ¡Suélteme!-Kaiko intentó zafarse del brazo de aquél hombre tan extraño pues la mano le dolía terriblemente, la estaba apretando demasiado.

-Pero antes de ir con la policía… me divertiré un poco contigo, no se encuentra una Vocaloid así todos los días-La voz de pronto dejó de ser chillona a una perfectamente madura y pervertida.

Kaiko palideció; recordó que había ido a ese hospital muchas veces y conocía a todos los miembros del hospital, desde los enfermeros hasta la seguridad con el nombre de cada uno; tanta confianza le tenían que le habían permitido el acceso a cada rincón del hospital. No había visto a ese hombre en su vida, y no podía ser nuevo porque sólo admitían nuevos miembros a principio de año y en otros casos, cuando uno se retiraba, cosa que no había ocurrido.

Pero se asustó aún más al ver el supuesto uniforme de aquél extraño… ¡No tenía placa!

-¡Suélteme! ¡Impostor! ¡Suélteme pervertido!-Kaiko lo golpeó fuertemente en brazos, piernas, espalda y cabeza, pero él respondió agarrándola por ambas manos y apretujándoselas terriblemente, la chica gritó de dolor.

-Tranquila nena, no querrás que nos encuentren en pleno acto, es muy malo quedarse con el placer a medias-Dijo igual de pervertido dándole una idea más clara a la peli azul de que él pensaba hacer con ella.

En un movimiento brusco le ató las manos a la espalda pero no le tapó la boca; pero le puso por amenaza que le dañaría su ¨ electrónica cara de muñequita ¨ si gritaba o hacía algo, pero Kaiko era rebelde por naturaleza.

-¡Escúcheme bien maldito! ¡Si no me suelta será usted quien salga con la cara rota!-Gritó la chica, a lo que el malvado respondió quitándole su abrigo y su bufanda violentamente mientras volvía a amenazarla.

Kaiko al ver como su inocencia que ella tan cuidadosamente había reservado para _cierta persona_ corría peligro, pensó y pensó mientras veía asustada como aquel desconocido empezaba a desvestirse lentamente. _¨ ¡Mi navaja! ¡Mi navaja de bolsillo! ¨_ pensó de ponto, alcanzó lentamente su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se cortó con mucho sigilo las ataduras; pero se quedó inmóvil a esperar el momento más acertado para atacar…

-Escucha, muñequita-Dijo el guardia falso, sólo en ropa interior mientras le sujetaba la cara a Kaiko-Sé que te gustan los helados, pues aquí tengo uno enorme para ti; prohibido vomitar y cuando yo termine tienes que tragártelo todo.

Una oleada de asco y terror inundó a Kaiko, casi se desmaya del susto; pero intentó conservar la consciencia para atacar y huir. El pervertido empezó a quitarse los calzones; la peli azula provechó para abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle una profunda cortadura en el estómago con toda la cuchilla de la navaja, tal era su furia y asco que tenía ganas de cortarle la cabeza, pero sintió la necesidad de dejarle algo a las autoridades, aquel hombre se retorcía mientras sangraba y ella aprovechó para tomar el micrófono que había entre la mesa y los ordenadores de la habitación de cámaras de seguridad, su voz se oiría en cada rincón del hospital.

-¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad rápido a la sala de cámaras! ¡Deprisa! ¡Mikuo por favor ayúdame!

Su voz temblorosa retumbó en cada rincón del edificio, Mikuo y Kaito al escucharla se les heló la sangre, se unieron rápidamente al batallón de policías que corrían hacia la mencionada sala.

Mientras esto pasaba, aquel hombre parecía haberse recuperado y tumbó a la chica de un puñetazo, luego la tomó por el cuello.

-¡Maldita! ¡Te voy a matar desgraciada!-Exclamó mientras intentaba estrangular a la muchacha.

Kaiko supo que si no la auxiliaban rápido moriría, pues aquel tipo tenía suficiente fuerza para romperle el cuello en cuestión de minutos; pronto empezó a quedarse sin aire.

Mientras los policías tumbaron la puerta, pues esta tenía el seguro por dentro y tuvieron que hacerlo pues no había un cerrajero cerca, y tiempo tenían menos. Cuando lograron abrirla, Kaito y Mikuo sintieron su corazón desvanecerse cuando vieron a aquel hombre alto y fuerte apretando el cuello de Kaiko que estaba pálida, casi sin conciencia.

Se oyó un disparo, Mikuo desesperado había arrebatado el arma de un policía y había disparado; el cuerpo del tipo se desplomó, no muerto, pues le pegó a una pierna, los policías corrieron a hacer su trabajo mientras el Hatsune y el Shion intentaban hacer que Kaiko se restableciera, pronto las enfermeras llegaron y se llevaron tanto al criminal ahora esposado y a la chica a la sala de urgencias.

Mientras tanto, la alarma de Kaiko se había escuchado en cada rincón incluyendo el cuarto de Miku, que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios al igual que las demás chicas, Gumi y Rin se quedaron con la peli verde mientras Luka y Kyoteru corrían hacia urgencias.

-Tranquila Miku, de seguro ella está bien-Rin pasaba amistosamente la mano por el pelo de Miku.

-Pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió?-Preguntó la última haciendo con las manos y el rostro señas de nerviosismo y preocupación.

-No lo sabemos, pero Luka prometió volver con noticias-Apenas Gumi hubo terminado de decir esto cuando la peli rosa entró casi sin aliento a la habitación.

Las chicas la dejaron respirar y luego nerviosamente le preguntaron qué había pasado.

-Verán, al parecer un tipo alto y fuerte se hizo pasar por policía de seguridad y entró al cuarto de cámaras donde estaba Kaiko, allí intentó abusar sexualmente de ella y la pobre niña se defendió como pudo; le hizo un corte con una navaja e hizo el llamado de auxilio que todos escuchamos; el tipo furioso intentó estrangularla pero por suerte todos llegaron a tiempo para salvarla y Mikuo le disparó en una pierna al abusor… y ahora ambos están en la enfermería, pero tranquilas, Kaiko está bien y Kaito quiere hablar contigo-Luka dio un enorme suspiro, ni siquiera había respirado al decir todo esto.

Las chicas salieron mientras el peli azul entraba lentamente a la habitación, luego de decirle a Miku que su hermana estaba bien Kaito se sentó junto a ella, Miku se olvidó de todo; estaban muy cerca el uno del otro casi podían sentir su respiración, Miku miró a una esquina muy sonrojada ¿Para qué querría Kaito hablar a solas con ella?

-Miku… yo…

Kaito se acercó a ella lentamente, Miku no podía disimularse, varios recuerdos invadieron su mente… el helado, durmiendo juntos… el cerezo…

Kaito la besó…

* * *

 **Todos pensarán que me pasé de dramática...**

 **pueden considerar este cap de relleno si quieren**

 **pero en los tres caps que le quedan a la historia... esto no pasará**

 **sayonara!**


	19. 19 Te amo, Miku Hatsune

**¡Konichiwa-Sorpresa!**

 **no me retrasé tanto esta vez ¿Eh?**

 **solo faltan dos caps T-T pero tranquilos, está no será mi primera y última historia.**

 **como la cosa se va acercando al lemon ( que por si acaso avisaré cual será para evitar traumas )**

 **disfrútenlo! ^-^**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _19\. Te amo, Miku Hatsune_

* * *

¡Kaito la había besado! Pero… ¿Por qué?

-K-Kaito…-Miku volteó la cara inmediatamente, sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar.

-¿Qué pasa Miku? Ya nos hemos besado antes… Sólo que ahora… No ha sido un accidente-Kaito la miró algo inquietado.

-¿Qué…?-Miku no pudo continuar al ver como Kaito se arrodillaba frente a ella con la cabeza baja y una mirada triste.

-Miku… ¡Perdóname! Perdóname si yo contribuí a que ahora estuvieras aquí… enferma…

Miku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kaito sonaba tan… tierno…

-Claro que te perdono-Miku levantó el suave rostro de Kaito y lo puso frente al suyo-Kaito… la verdad es que, tú eres para mí alguien muy importante, no has hecho nada malo como para que te sientas culpable de que yo esté aquí, todo lo contrario… gracias a ti he podido hacerle frente todos los problemas a los que he tenido que enfrentarme… gracias a ti… he sido la chica más feliz del mundo…

Miku estaba sonrojada, su rostro se veía adorable y apacible con un dulce tenue rosa en sus mejillas, Kaito la miró fijamente y una pequeña lágrima de felicidad se resbaló por su rostro.

-Miku…

Miku se aferró a Kaito con fuerza, lo abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte, el peli azul se incorporó para estar a la altura de la chica peli aqua sentada en la cama, la miró con ternura, Miku pudo sentir esa mirada, ese brillo que desde que eran pequeños la traía loca… loca a reventar.

-Te amo, Miku Hatsune.

Muchas sensaciones corrieron por su cuerpo, Kaito había contado los días, uno por uno, hasta que llegara el tan añorado en que pudiera decirle eso finalmente a la persona que tanto amaba; dijo las palabras una por una, sintiendo la emotividad y el peso de cada una, mientras Miku las sentía y las saboreaba al tiempo que las guardaba, escritas con cincel de fuego en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Kaito volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella supo cómo responderle, estaba hecho, eran uno con el otro… una sola alma.

Rin miraba por una rendija de la puerta toda la escena, una pequeña bola subía y bajaba por su garganta y una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por su rostro, no, no debía estar triste, se limpió aquella gota clara y salada, susurró:

-Es tuyo, Miku, espero que seas feliz.

Al darse vuelta para irse tropezó con un enfermero joven, demasiado joven, de tal vez unos dieciséis años de edad. Rostro blanco como la nieve y un cabello brillante y negro muy oscuro como las crines de algunos caballos de sangre pura; venía vestido de enfermero, su vestuario blanco resaltaba notablemente el brillante azabache de su pelo.

-ups, perdone usted señorita-Dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No tranquilo, estoy bien-Rin sintió un cosquilleo, ese chico tenía una mirada muy profunda.

Ambos sintieron como un ligero sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¿Quieres… ir un rato a la cafetería? Tengo dos horas libres.-El muchacho estaba notablemente apenado-sonrojado y uno que otro nervio suelto por ahí…

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Rin alegremente.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y salieron hacia el lugar destinado hablando amistosamente, mientras Mikuo, Kaiko Gumi y Luka salían de la enfermería.

-¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?-Preguntó Luka al ver como esos dos caminaban muy alegremente.

-Vaya-Dijo Kaiko sonriente mirando a Mikuo-Al parecer Rin se topó con Anthony, y veo que se llevan bastante bien.

A Miku le dieron el alta esa misma tarde, todos caminaban alegremente hacia el auto de Mikuo y el de Kyoteru que esperaba, Miku y Kaito caminaban muy de la manito y a nadie le sorprendió; todos se miraron alegremente como diciéndose el uno al otro que ya todo estaba perfecto.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kaito estaba en el balcón de su habitación acompañado de Miku.

-Miku… significa que tú y yo somos…

-¡Siiiiiiii!-Exclamó Miku alegremente mientras saltaba sobre el que ahora era su novio.

-Jajajaja calma, tranquila, mi linda niña-decía Kaito acariciando el pelo de la chica.

-Te amo-dijo ella alegremente, el momento tan esperado había llegado al fin.

Mientras, todos comentaban las últimas noticias.

-Ósea que Kaito es mi cuñado-Decía Mikuo graciosamente rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye Rin, ¿Quién era ese chico tan guapo con el que hablabas?-Preguntó Luka maliciosamente.

-Oh cielos… no le pregunté su nombre-Rin estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Tranquila, nena, se nota que tú a Anthony le gustas mucho, él es el enfermero más joven del hospital, es un niño prodigio.-Kaiko señalaba a la cabellos dorados con su cucharita del helado que estaba comiendo.

-¡HELADO! ¡YO QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO, QUIERO! –Kaito había sentido el fragante olor a helado y había bajado corriendo a buscarlo.

Todos estallaron en risas mientras Miku se escuchaba riendo en el cuarto del peli azul.

-Espera un momento pequeño lolica-Meiko lo tomó de un brazo y lo puso frente a ella- ¡Ahora tienes pareja! ¡No debes andar por ahí corriendo como un marica!

Miku bajó las escaleras y abrazó a Kaito mientras todos los miraban sonrientemente, de pronto, Kaiko se sumó al abrazo seguida de Mikuo, luego Rin, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Len y finalmente Kyoteru.

-Rin… Quiero conocer a mí cuñado-Dijo Len pícaramente.

-¡Len! ¡Ya verás! ¡Voy por la aplanadora!

Len corría mientras Rin lo perseguía, todos reían con devoción, Miku y Kaito se miraron; no había duda, todo ya era perfecto.

* * *

 **Este, a pesar de ser el cap más importante para algunos, es el más corto xD**

 **es que tenía miedo de gastar las ideas que tengo destinadas para el próximo**

 **y para los fans de Rin Kagamine... ella no quedó tan mal...**

 **¡nueva pareja! AnthoRin xD**

 **nos vemos en el sigte cap**

 **¡Sayonara! =-)**


	20. 20 Deseo explosivo (Especial lemon)

**¡Konichiwa!**

 **primero que nada... ¡ALERTA LEMON! ¡ALERTA LEMON!**

 **yo había dicho que el lemon iba a ser el último cap, pero cambié de opinión para que las conclusiones fueran el final de la historia**

 **así que... -W-**

 **si no les gusta el lemon o no quieren leer sobre Miku y Kaito teniendo relaciones sexuales...**

 **NO LO LEAN**

 **a los que si lo quieran leer... ¬w¬**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **Atado a ti**

 _20\. Deseo explosivo (Especial lemon)_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última experiencia memorable? ¡Dos años! Al parecer es cierto que el tiempo vuela…

Todo empezó un caluroso día de verano, tan caliente estaba la temperatura que el hielo parecía caliente al tacto, así que a Rin se le ocurrió que para hacer el agua hielo, había que calentarlo (comprobado: el calor funde las neuronas)

El caso es que hacía tanto calor que todos decidieron ir a un hotel cinco estrellas por un par de días, sin embargo Kaiko sedujo a Mikuo, Miku y Kaito para que ellos cuatro se quedaran en la casa mientras los demás se iban a disfrutar de la playa.

-P-pero Kaiko… ¡No es justo! Yo también quería ir a la playa…-Kaito estaba algo molesto después de que los demás se habían marchado a disfrutar del verano.

-Silencio hermanito, nos divertiremos mucho, ya me lo agradecerás-Kaito sonrió para sí misma.

Hacía un tiempo que Kaiko estaba extrañamente feliz, Miku se dio cuenta de la felicidad morbosa que tenía su amiga; lo que la inocente Miku no sabía era que su mejor amiga tenía las hormonas disparadas y estaba planeando algo muy pervertido para calmar ese ardor y deseo.

-Miku… ¿Eres virgen aún verdad?

Miku escupió toda la sopa de puerros de puro susto, miró a todos lados para ver si había alguien que pudiera oír esa pregunta, camino despejado.

-S-si soy virgen… ¿Por qué preguntas eso Kaiko?

-¡¿Enserio aún eres virgen?! Qué extraño, ¡Si duermes todas las noches con mi hermano!-Kaiko miraba a Miku fijo a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo duermo con él porque así me siento segura y cómoda… P-pero no he tenido relaciones con… Kaito…-Miku estaba muy roja, jamás imaginó que le preguntarían eso.

-Jejeje pues estamos iguales, yo también soy virgen, al igual que Kaito y Mikuo. Tantas mujeres que persiguen a mi hermanito la gran mayoría con la mera intención de desvirgarlo y tú que lo tienes solo para ti no haces nada-Kaiko volvió a sonreír.

-E-entonces que quieres que haga-Miku la miró nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Escucha, esta noche Mikuo y yo saldremos y volveremos mañana, tienes toda la noche para hacer travesuras con Kaito, mientras yo me encargo de tu hermano, cuando vuelva no quiero encontrarte virgen aún ¿Trato hecho?-Kaiko le extendió la mano a Miku.

-P-pero no sé s-si estoy lista aún-La peli verde estaba temblando muy muy sonrojada.

-¡Ok trato hecho! ¡Voy a preparar algunas cosas casi nos vamos Mikuo y yo!

Kaiko se fue muy alegremente mientras Miku se tapaba la cara para intentar frenar el sonrojo. A la tarde Miku buscaba a Kaito, pero de pronto fue llamada por Mikuo y Kaiko que ya se iban.

-Adiós Miku, cuídate-Mikuo se despidió de ella tiernamente como siempre.

-Adiós Miku-Kaiko se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído-Le puse un narcótico en el helado a Kaito, lleva dos horas dormido, ya casi va a despertar, diviértete y recuerda el plan.

Luego de que el auto de Mikuo se alejara hasta desaparecer, Miku subió lentamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto del peli azul; no se escuchaba ningún sonido, entró lentamente y vió como el chico dormía profundamente sentado en su escritorio con un envase de helado a su lado; esa Kaiko no había mentido.

La peli verde se acercó a él inundada de una enorme ternura, Kaito se veía muy adorable, tanto como esa vez en la que se había dormido mientras ella lo peinaba, esa vez que había querido besarlo…

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su parte baja de solo pensar en que debía excitar a Kaito si quería lograr lo acordado con la Shion menor. La peli verde acomodó a Kaito de manera en que no se cayera de la silla, se sentó sobre él cuidadosamente y le apartó el cabello azul que le caía al chico por la frente igual que algunas gotas de sudor.

-Mmmmmmm…-Kaito básicamente ronroneó entre sueños al sentir como Miku empezó a moverse sobre él haciendo un poco de presión en su entrepierna.

La peli verde lo besó profundamente, hacía mucho calor así que ella se quitó la ropa quedándose en ropa interior, total, si iba a hacer eso enserio con Kaito tendría que quitarse la ropa de todos modos.

-¿Miku?-El peli azul despertó lentamente al sentir una ligera excitación debido a la presión que la color aqua ejercía en su entrepierna.

Miku, en ropa interior, sentada y abrazada a él se movía ahora un poco más fuertemente sobre el Shion. Una vista perfecta.

-Ahhhhhh Miku q-qué haces-Kaito se estremeció, estaba muy sonrojado con solo haber visto lo que Miku hacía.

Miku se detuvo en seco al notar como ese ligero bulto había empezado a endurecerse y al mismo tiempo había empezado a frotar también la parte íntima de la chica.

Pero… ¿Podía hacer que se pusiera más duro? Pensó Miku pervertidamente, de un jalón quitó la bufanda del chico dejando su cuello al descubierto, empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo con insistencia mientras veía como aquello tenía resultado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Para Miku! ¡Soy demasiado sensible en esa parte!

Listo, misión cumplida, ese bulto estaba perfectamente recto y algo húmedo, no entendía como ¨eso¨ no había atravesado el pantalón.

De pronto Kaito se la quitó de encima y la empujó a la cama mientras se ponía sobre ella, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y se veía algo molesto, pero el tamaño de su erección no había disminuido.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Y yo que te veía tan pacífica… ¡No tenía ni idea de lo pervertida que eras nena!-Kaito cambió su cara enojona por una sonrisa tan pícara como la de Kaiko.

-P-perdón pero yo…-Miku se cubrió el rostro muy avergonzada.

-Tranquila, sin embargo ya que has despertado mi lado pervertido ¿No te importará terminar lo que empezaste verdad?-Kaito tenía un ligero sonrojo, pero la sonrisa pícara no desaparecía.

Miku asintió ligeramente, Kaito se recostó un poco más sobre ella y la besó en la frente para luego besarla en ambas mejillas hasta finalmente llegar a su boca, hacía un calor de los mil demonios así que pronto Kaito también estaba en ropa interior, pero no tenía prisa y quería saborear a Miku centímetro por centímetro.

-K-Kaito ¡¿Qué haces?!

-Relájate, solo quiero probarte y ver que tan bien sabes-Kaito empezó a bajar lentamente las bragas de la peli verde y le abrió las piernas mientras empezaba a estimular con su boca.

Miku empezó a gemir muy fuerte; no estaba acostumbrada a sensaciones tan fuertes, se arqueaba de placer mientras su pelo largo color aqua se enredaba en sus manos aferradas a una almohada.

De pronto, con un rápido golpe de lengua, Kaito la arrastró al orgasmo, la peli aqua no sabía que era lo que le había ocurrido, pero le gustaba esa sensación. Mientras Kaito sentía que no podía aguantar más.

-Miku ¿Quieres que entre?-Preguntó Kaito aparentemente inocente.

-Por favor… hazlo-Miku estaba suplicante y respiraba ansiosa.

-Puede que duela un poco al principio-Kaito se quitó el bóxer lentamente.

Miku miró el miembro de Kaito con curiosidad y pensó extremadamente pervertida que ahora si podía decir que el Shion era blanco y perfecto por TODAS partes.

Kaito dirigió su pene hacia la vagina de la Hatsune y la miró a los ojos mientras le decía que entraría despacio para no lastimarla. Empezó a entrar con cierta facilidad debido a que la chica estaba muy mojada.

-Creo que llegué a tu himen-Dijo Kaito al llegar a una parte muy estrecha-Debo romperlo, respira profundo Miku.

-Kaito eso me duele…-Miku se aferró a la espalda del peli azul al sentir como algo se desgarraba dentro de ella, Kaito la besó tiernamente para relajarla.

Al dar las tres primeras embestidas aún había mucho dolor, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que el dolor iba siendo sustituido por el placer, pronto los gemidos de ambos se empezaron a escuchar e iban subiendo en intensidad, Kaito embestía cada vez más rápido mientras la chica pedía a gritos que lo hiciera más fuerte; sin embargo, Miku no quería que eso terminara tan pronto, cuando ambos se encontraban cerca del orgasmo le dijo a el Shion que se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé?-Kaito la miró preocupado.

-Nada de eso, solo que yo… quiero ir arriba ahora-La peli aqua le sonrió.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Miku estaba arriba, era un poco más difícil pero el resultado era alucinante, pero como iba más lento estaba torturando a Kaito que gemía sin control debajo de ella; ver su cara sonrojada y suplicante no tenía precio.

-Miku… voy a…

-Kaito… Ahhhhhh…

Ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, luego de algunos suspiros profundos y uno que otro gemido Miku cayó pesadamente sobre Kaito, este salió de dentro de ella y la recostó a su lado, tomó una manta y la cubrió mientras la besaba. Miró el reloj ¡Habían pasado tres horas! Ya era hora de dormir…

-Buenas noches, Miku.

Al otro día volvieron Kaiko y Mikuo, este último venía más sonrojado y despeinado que de costumbre, Miku y Kaiko se veían la una a la otra y se sonrieron con complicidad; ambas habían cumplido el trato.

A los cuatro días volvieron los demás y tanto Gakupo como Luka volvieron igual de distraídos de Mikuo después de su aventura con Kaiko… y Kaito ni decirlo, pero Miku y el estaban felices; y quién sabe, tal vez no hubiera existido otro momento más perfecto que ese para perder la virginidad…

Pero la aventura no termina aquí…

* * *

 **Bueno... espero que lo hayan... disfrutado ¬w¬**

 **y espero que estén conscientes de que solo falta un cap... T-T**

 **pero aprovechenlo ^-^**

 **nos vemos luego**

 **¡Sayonara!**


End file.
